


It's In The Heart

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, First Time, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-19
Updated: 2009-05-16
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen walks into his work, thinking it's just like any other day... until he meets JAred. JAred who makes him feel things he's never felt before.Jared on the other hand, is an open and proud gay man, who has his eye on Jensen the moment he walks into the room.there are only two things standing in their way, Jensen is happily married, and he is not gay.. or so he says, but Jared isn't going to let go that easily.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** There is Jensen/Danneel but I'm keeping it pg in this story, there will be no sex except between Jensen and Jared. beware, if you know my writing you also know that when I say NC-17 I MEAN nc-17!!

  
Author's notes: Jensen is happily married to Danneel, but the new kid at work makes him wonder about his life's choices.  


* * *

Chapter 1:

 

 

“Sweetheart?” Jensen yelled as he searched the closet for his navy blue tie “Sweetheart, have you seen that tie my father gave me last Christmas?”.

 

A slender, redheaded woman walked into the bedroom and smiled, she reached into one of the drawers and pulled out a blue tie “here it is, Dear” she said and handed him the tie “right where it's supposed to be”.

 

Jensen smiled and kissed her cheek “what would I be without you” and she giggled softly “lost” she deadpanned.

 

Jensen smiled and pulled her in for a kiss “Danny, you are a lifesaver” he said “I have that presentation at work today” and he sighed “I get to stand up in front of a dozen potential employees and explain to them the joy of working for the firm”.

 

Danneel chuckled “just make sure you don't scare them to much, ok” she joked and patted his butt “now, go get em tiger” and she pecked him on the cheek.

 

Jensen chuckled and walked downstairs “I'll be home late tonight” he said “after the introduction I have a meeting with Bill, something about change of venues”.

 

Danny frowned “as in city or as in building?” she asked, not liking the idea of having to move “Just the building” Jensen said from the kitchen, where he was chugging down a glass of milk “Bill says the current building isn't 'Corporate' enough, give him to much of a 'storage' feel”.

 

Danneel chuckled at her husbands air quoted and grabbed his hands “you just kick ass today, and I'll be here when you get home”.

 

Jensen smiled and kissed her once more “I know you will” and he walked to the door “love you, see you tonight”.

 

Danny waved goodbye and Jensen got into his Escalade, he turned on the radio and changed the channel to some soft country rock, he needed the calming music, seeing as he was going to be inside a room full of young and eager people all day.

 

HE drove to work and parked his car in the spot especially for him, it had a sign with his license plate number on it so no one could be mistaken as who's spot it was.

 

He grabbed his briefcase and locked the car behind him, he looked up at the tall building and wondered once more why Bill insisted on changing venues, the building looked fine to him.

 

He entered the reception area and smiled at Kristy “Hey gorgeous” she flirted “how's it going” he smiled and walked over to her desk “just fine, thanks... just got a intro class today” and he frowned slightly.

 

Kristy chuckled “still married?” she asked and he laughed “yep” and showed her the ring “still married.

 

Kristy sighed and pouted “too bad” she said “let me know when that changes, ok”.

 

Jensen laughed and made his way to the elevator “see you later, Kris” he waved and the doors of the metal box closed, he had never been comfortable in elevators and it didn't help that his office was on the 14th floor.

 

He nervously tapped his fingers against the wall of the elevator and sighed a breath of relief when he arrived at his floor unharmed and un-squashed by hundreds of tons of metal.

 

He knew it was ridiculous to fear elevators, but ever since he had seen the foreign movie 'Lift' he could just not get into an elevator with an eased mind.

 

He stepped out and greeted Joey “hey man” Joey said “I got them set up in room 1406, looks like an eager bunch”.

 

Jensen groaned “coffee” he said “I need coffee”.

 

Joey chuckled “dude, why don't you get a cup at home?” he asked and Jensen grunted “Danny doesn't 'believe' in coffee, she insists on tea and won't let me drink.....” but he was interrupted as Joey placed a steaming mug in his hands and he sniffed the rich aroma “aaahhh”he moaned “yes, this is the good stuff” and he carefully took a sip.

 

Joey laughed and refilled his cup when Jensen held out his hands for another one “damn man” Joey said “better take it ease, or you'll be bouncing around the room”.

 

Jensen smirked and grabbed his case from the floor “ok, time to get to business” Jensen said and made his way to room 1406.

 

Jared looked up as the door opened and his heart stopped for a minute as the most beautiful man he had ever seen walked into the room.

 

He watched as the vision greeted them and placed his briefcase on the table in the front “good morning” the man said and Jared sighed as full lips formed words that should in no way be turning him on.

 

The man opened the case and pulled out some folders “it's going to be a long day” the man said “but we will take many breaks and try to stick it out together, ok”.

 

Jared watched mesmerised as the man spoke, his lips were made to kiss and that gravely, whiskey rough voice made his stomach flip and his cock stand up.

 

“Let me introduce myself” the man said “my name is Jensen Ackles, I'm thirty one years old and I am one of the vice presidents of this company”.

 

Jared's eyes roamed the man's... no Jensen's body as he took his suit jacket off and placed it over the back of the chair “now, how about we do a little introductory round” he suggested.

 

Jensen looked around the room and smiled at the people so eagerly waiting for him “let's start with you” he said and pointed to a young female in the front “how about you tell us your name, age and a little something about yourself”.

 

Jensen listened patiently to all the stories but his heart skipped a beat when they got to a young man.

 

Jensen watched as at least 6ft 4 raised himself to full height, a killer smile with cute little dimples and a feeling that had no business being there burrowed itself in the pit of his stomach.

 

“Hi” the giant said as he smiled at Jensen “well, my name is Jared Padalecki” and he smiled even wider “I am twenty six years old, just moved to LA, from San Antonio Texas, I'm openly gay and not ashamed of it.... and I'm real excited to be here”.

 

Jensen watched an perfect cupid lips spoke the words and he halted at the little jump his stomach made when Jared uttered the words 'openly gay'.

 

Jensen shook the feelings to the back of his mind and continued the round, trying not to think of the tall young man too much.

 

“Ok” he said as the introductions were finished “let's get crackin'” and he opened his folder and turned on the overhead projector.

 

The first part of the day went by smoothly, the people that had been recruited were all very eager and enthusiastic and Jensen had a good feel about this bunch.

 

He explained what kind of company it was, what it was that they did and what was to be expected of it's employees.

 

The people nodded and some even jotted down notes, Jensen did notice that Jared's eyes were constantly on him and it made him feel a little uncomfortable.

 

“Ok” he said at twelve “how about we break for half an hour, you can get something to eat and drink in the cafeteria and we'll meet back... oh what the hell, I'll see you guys back here at one”.

 

They smiled at him and slowly filed out of the room, Jensen sat down and pulled a file from the folder and started making notes concerning the potentials of the students when he felt someone come beside him.

 

Jensen looked up and met slanted hazel eyes and a wide mouth that was smiling an 1000 watt smile in his direction “are you gonna sit here all break” Jared asked and closed the folder in front of Jensen “I think that's a bad Idea”.

 

Jensen raised a brow “you do?” he said and looked at Jared as the young man placed his folders in his briefcase and closed it “yes” he said “and I think you should come to the cafeteria with me and have a sandwich and a coffee with me”.

 

Jensen smiled at the nerve of the young man and stood up “you know” he said and locked the briefcase “I think I have a few minutes I can spare” and he followed the tall man to the cafeteria.

 

Jensen watched the button down of the young man stretch across bulging muscles and wandered an appreciative eye over Jared's physique.

 

The walked over to the counter and ordered some food, Jared picked out a table in the back and sat down motioning for Jensen to do the same.

 

Jensen took a sip from his coffee and closed his eyes “good?” Jared asked grinning as he took a sip also “hmmm” he mumbled “good thing they serve decent coffee here”.

 

Jensen smiled “why, can't live without it?” he asked and Jared nodded “coffee is what keeps me going man, specially if it's a long day” and he pointedly took another sip.

 

Chuckling at the other man Jensen took a bite from his lunch “hope you're not getting bored to death in there” he joked.

 

Jared laughed and Jensen's heart skipped another beat at the sound, he really needed to go see a doctor because this wasn't normal, maybe he had a heart condition he wasn't aware of.

 

“No, man” Jared said still laughing “you're pretty entertaining” and Jensen smiled “well, good to see that you're not losing your interest in the company.

 

Jared failed to mention that he really hadn't heard a word of what Jensen had said the entire morning, opting to focus on the movements of those plum lips and those emerald eyes, not to mention that perfect ass when Jensen was turned away from him.

 

“So, Jensen how long have you worked for this company?” Jared asked as he shoved his empty plate to the side.

 

Jensen thought for a moment “I've been here for six years, straight out of college, worked my way up and here I am”.

 

Jared whistled “wow” he said “you did that pretty fast, I mean, 31 and already a vice president of the company”.

 

Jensen smiled and nodded “I have been very lucky.... or other people very unfortunate, depends on how you look at it” and Jared laughed “and now you are here, recruiting fresh meat for the grinder” and he sighed at Jensen's soft chuckle.

 

The man was even more gorgeous up close and personal, greener than green eyes, red, plump lips and that face, so perfectly structured.

 

Jared could have dealt if the guy was an asshole but Jensen was a genuinely nice guy, friendly to the potential employees and even the cafeteria lady had gotten a dazzling smile and a 'you look lovely today Bea' from the older man.

 

So to be honest, the reason Jared was still interested in the company was because he was looking forwards to spend more time with the company's impossible wonderful vice president.

 

Jensen gazed at his watch and smiled apologetically “sorry Jared, time to go back” and he stood up and brought his empty plate and mug to Bea “it was lovely as always, Bea” he said smiling “what would I do without your coffee”.

 

Bea, a woman of at least 55 years of age giggled and took the plate and cup “oh, you rascal” she said lovingly “get” and she shooed them gently.

 

Jared laughed as he fell into step beside Jensen “you flirt” he teased and nearly died as Jensen sent him the most amazing smile he had ever seen “Bea's a doll” he said “she get's enough shit from the young people here”.

 

They went into the room and Jensen resumed the introduction to the company, at three he held another break and found himself disappointed when Jared left with a few of the others to grab a breath of fresh air downstairs.

 

Bill came to see him in the meantime to let him know that he was cancelling their meeting as he had a pressing family matter, Jensen was fine with that because it meant he could get home in time for dinner.

 

When they finished at five Jared walked up to Jensen “hey” and Jensen looked up, dazzled again by a blinding smile “so, I was wondering, would you like to go get something to eat?”.

 

Jensen hesitated for a moment “come on, noting special, just a burger or something, and a coke” Jared smiled sweetly and Jensen nodded “yeah” he said “yeah, we could do that”.

 

A wide smile covered Jared's face and he proceeded Jensen towards the elevator, he noticed Jensen's hesitation before he stepped into the metal box “not a fan of elevators?” Jared asked the older man.

 

Jensen smiled painfully “yeah, they just freak me out for some reason” he said and Jared smiled “that's ok” he said “I'm not a big fan of heights” and Jensen smiled “such a pair”.

 

Jared smiled and pushed Jensen gently out of the elevator “come on, there's a place right across the street, we can eat there”.

 

Jensen followed Jared into the restaurant and they sat down to eat dinner, Jensen felt Jared's eyes on him the entire time, but instead of it feeling awkward to him, he found it kind of flattering.

 

“So, Jared” Jensen said in between bites “tell me about yourself”.

 

Jared smiled and started to tell him about San Antonio, how he had loved growing up in Texas and that he was a regular cowboy and found it hard to mask the Texan accent.

 

Jensen smirked “well” he said “you're doing a pretty good job for someone that's fresh out Texas, I can hear it sometimes but it's not overwhelming or something” he said.

 

Jared smiled gratefully “good thing too, I don't think that the company would hire call centre people who speak with a very heavy Texas twang” and he thickened his accent for a moment.

 

Jensen chuckled “no, I don't think so either, why did you decide to come work for us, I mean, no offence but call centre work isn't the most exciting”.

 

Jared smiled and took a sip of his drink “well, I didn't really go to college or anything, but the biggest reason... god this is gonna sound so dumb” and he paused for a moment “I like the work, I love talking to people and helping them, the biggest rush is if you start with a very pissed off person and can help them in such a manner that when they hang up you can hear the smile in their voice”.

 

Jensen chuckled at the goofy grin on Jared's face “you're right” he said “that does sound dumb” and Jared nearly spritzed his coke across the table as he snorted with laughter “gee” he teased “thanks for the support”.

 

Jensen chuckled and finished his burger “well, it's nice to see someone really like the job, I guess everybody likes something else”.

 

Jared smiled “so, are you doing what you like or was you're childhood dream lost?” he asked.

 

Jensen smiled “well, that depends which dream” and he chuckled “there was my fireman phase, then I wanted to be a doctor, then came my writer phase and then I grew up and became a corporate man”.

 

“Don't get me wrong” Jensen noted “I love my job, I mean compared to other people I would say I'm happy with what I do”.

 

Jared nodded and smiled “that's the most important, you know” he said “that you are happy in what you do, nothing else matters, because if you hate your job it shines through to other people, you give off a vibe”.

 

Jensen nodded “exactly” he agreed “when you like the job you pull other people with you in a good way, not by bringing them down more by bitching and complaining about your job”.

 

Jared nodded “very true” he said and took out his wallet.

 

Jensen stopped him and pulled out his own “no dude, my treat” he said but Jared shook his head “nuhuh, I invited you, I pay the bill” he said.

 

“Ok” Jensen relented “but next time, I get the check”.

 

Jared smiled at the mention of a next time and nodded his head “I'll hold you to it, next time” he said and paid the waitress as she passed by again.

 

The two men got up and slowly made their way out of the restaurant “where are you parked” Jared asked and Jensen pointed to the only car left in the lot “that's me” he said.

 

Jared grinned and walked with Jensen “where are you?” Jensen asked and Jared pointed at the bus stop “car's in the shop” he explained “so I'm Mr 'public transportation' for the time being”,

 

Jensen frowned “don't be silly man” he said and unlocked his car “get your ass in, I'll give you a ride home”.

 

Jared's eyes widened and then he smiled “are you sure?” he asked and Jensen returned the smile “just point the way” he said and they both got into the car.

 

“So” Jensen said as he started to follow Jared's directions “where do you live, house? Apartment?” and he glanced at Jared from the corner of his eyes, the soft light of the car flattering all the angles of Jared's face.

 

Jared smiled and pointed Jensen to the right “apartment, I have a housemate, crazy mother fucker, name's Chad” and Jared chuckled “I can't really afford to live alone you know, not until after I had the time to save some money, and I can only save money if I work for said money”.

 

Jensen smiled and nodded “I hear ya” he said “took me ages before I had the money for a house together”.

 

Jared smiled “cool, you have a house?” he asked and Jensen nodded “any pets?, I love dog's, the second I get myself a house I'm getting a couple”.

 

Jensen laughed and shook his head “no” he said “no pets, I make to long a days, it wouldn't be fair to the animal if they had to be alone all day, you know”.

 

Jared nodded understanding “that's really good of you, that you even think about that, most people just get one anyway's because they like it and don't think about the poor thing at home alone all day long”.

 

“That's why I didn't get one” Jensen said “maybe when I'm older and retired, I'll get one, that way I can give it the attention it needs and deserves, you know”.

 

In Jared's eyes Jensen was just getting better and better, he was so sweet and considerate, even towards animals and Jared was finding himself falling hard and fast for the other man.

 

He was just glad he had a good gaydar so he could pick them out and Jensen had been sending his to go off all damn day, from the moment he had walked in wearing an Armani suit and Prada shoes, even the damn tie was designer.

 

Jensen pulled up to Jared's building and Jared turned to look at the older man “my obnoxious roommate it out at the moment” he said “so if you're brave enough you could come up for a cup of coffee”.

 

Jensen smiled, he wasn't expected home yet anyway and he liked talking to Jared “I could always drink some coffee” he said and he got out of the car.

 

Jared lived on the second floor so they could just take the stairs “it's a nice place” Jensen noted as they walked towards Jared's apartment “better than some of the places I've lived in” and Jared chuckled.

 

He grabbed his key and went to open his door “please don't mind the mess” and he pushed the door open.

 

Jensen followed Jared into the apartment and looked around it was a little cluttered but not disgustingly so and the space was roomy and when the it was day he imagined the large window would allow a large quantity of light to enter the place.

 

Jared turned to face Jensen and gazed at the older man, part of him wanted to do a happy dance when Jensen had agreed to come up and he was glad he controlled himself, scaring away the hot man was not on his agenda.

 

He watched the soft light of the lamp wash over Jensen's face and gave the older man a soft smile “coffee” he said and Jensen nodded “yeah, thanks”.

 

Jared went about making a fresh pot as Jensen puttered about the apartment, picking up magazines and things to satisfy his curiosity.

 

“Here” Jared said and handed Jensen a large mug “best you'll ever have” he boasted.

 

Jensen laughed and smelled the coffee “we'll see about that” he teased as he blew over the hot liquid “smells good” he said, not noticing that Jared stepped a little closer and the heat in the younger mans eyes went unnoticed to “yeah” Jared said softly, Jensen not realising that Jared wasn't talking about the coffee.

 

Jensen carefully took a sip and closed his eyes at the taste “oh, my friend” he said “you did not lie” and he took another sip “hmmmm” he moaned “this is the best coffee I've ever had the pleasure of tasting”.

 

Jared's eyes nearly popped out at the sight of Jensen's blissed out face “glad you like it” he whispered.

 

Jared watched as Jensen slowly drank the coffee and couldn't take his eyes of the shorter man, he looked so good, thick lashes rested on flushed cheeks and plump lips wrapped around the edge of the mug, making all sorts of naughty thoughts run through his mind.

 

Jensen looked up as Jared's hand wrapped around his and took the mug from him “wha..” he wasn't finished with the coffee yet and he really wanted another cup.

 

Jared placed both their mugs on the kitchen counter and took another step towards Jensen “I really enjoyed our dinner” Jared spoke softly as he backed Jensen up against the counter.

 

Jensen breathed deeply, not knowing what the hell it was that Jared was doing but that smile just couldn't go unanswered, it was like a force of nature and he couldn't help but smile back at that light “I liked it to, good food” he said.

 

Jared chuckled deep in his throat “I think I liked the company better then the food” he said and Jensen smiled “yeah, I liked the company too”.

 

Jared growled low and decided to hell with it and he pressed his body against Jensen's and claimed the other man's mouth in a kiss.

 

Jensen gasped and Jared took that opportunity to slip his tongue past Jensen's plush lips, enjoying the taste of the other man and gripped Jensen's hips tightly.

 

Jensen let out a shocked moan and momentarily didn't know what to do, his hands were resting on Jared's arms and his mouth was lax and pliant beneath Jared's, then he pushed Jared away harshly “what the hell” he said as his hands flew to his mouth, touching his lips that were tingling like crazy, and he thought once more that he might have a heart problem and that his blood wasn't circulating enough.... that caused the tingles.

 

“what” Jared said as he moved in again “you've been giving me signals all day long” and he brushed his lips across Jensen's once more.

 

Jensen felt his stomach flip and his lips tingle more fiercely and he had trouble getting his body to push Jared away when all he wanted was to get that tingling feeling on his lips back “Jared” he said and pushed the younger man away again.

 

“Jared, I'm not.... I'm married” he blurted out.

 

Jared stopped and blinked “I beg your pardon” he said as he took a step back “you're married?” he rubbed his hand across his face and frowned “then what the hell was today all about?”.

 

“What do you mean?” Jensen asked “so you think that being friendly and accepting a casual invite for dinner makes me gay?” and he fumed “you don't know anything about me, I was just trying to be nice”.

 

Jared looked at the other man and figured he should have seen that Jensen was so far in the closet that he himself didn't even realise he was gay, or he repressed any kind of feelings for other men, but married, fuck why the hell hadn't he noticed the small gold band that now practically burned into his retina.

 

“I'm sorry” Jared said, trying his best for damage control “I thought I caught a vibe from you, I guess I was wrong” and Jensen nodded “damn right you were wrong, don't pull shit like that again” and he pulled the door open “I will see you at work”.

 

Jared watched as Jensen walked out of his place and shut the door behind him, he sank into the sofa and took a deep breath, yeah, he was fucked... and not in a positive, life affirming way.

 

He leaned his head back and sighed, damn the man had tasted good, tasted like more and Jared wanted it, wanted all Jensen had to give, but the guy was fucking married... yeah fucked was the only word that fitted this situation.

 

******************

 

Jensen got into his car and took a few minutes to calm himself down, fuck, he hadn't felt like this since he met Tom in high school, he could repress it then and he could repress it now, he was MARRIED for crying out loud, he loved his wife, she was a loving and wonderful person, even though she didn't allow him coffee.

 

He rested his head on the steering wheel and tried to get the taste of Jared out of his mouth, his body wasn't cooperating though, his cock was straining in his pants, his blood was rushing through his body and his lips and mouth kept replaying the previous events.

 

His eyes darted up to Jared's window and he heaved a stuttering breath, god he was screwed, he needed to stay away from this man, he had a feeling he was gonna get into deep shit trouble if he didn't.

 

He started the car and very slowly made his way home, thanking the lord that it was at least a half an hour drive and he needed that time to get himself together before facing Danneel.

 

He sat in the driveway for a moment and the he slowly got out of the car after he confirmed that all the lights were out in the house, indicating that Danneel was most likely sound asleep,

 

he carefully opened the door and took off his shoes, not to make any sounds he decided to use the guest bathroom to take a shower and he grabbed a pair of clean sweat and a shirt from the laundry room.

 

He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, testing the temperature a couple of times and then he stripped himself of his clothing, folding them and placing them neatly on a small stool on the corner of the bathroom.

 

He ducked his head underneath the spray and sighed as the water cascaded down his body, he felt himself grow hard and he groaned, he couldn't wake Danneel for a little midnight romp so he had to take care of it himself.

 

He slid his hand down and grabbed his leaking dick in his hand, hissing at the contact as he started a hard pace, just how he liked it.

 

he pictured long red hair and brown eyes, he thought about Danneel's perfect breasts and small waist and he groaned softly.

 

Then without warning the image of Danneel changed and brown eyes turned into hazel, long red locks morphed into chocolate brown cowlicks and those breasts and hips turned into hard planes and smooth muscles.

 

He moaned deep in his throat as he pictured Jared's hands on his body, so huge and strong, imagined them caressing him and touching him.

 

He came with a jolt, spilling his hot seed down the drain and he froze, he had just come thinking not of red hair and perky breasts, but of cat-like hazel eyes and hard muscles.

 

He took a deep breath and yelped softly as he turned the shower to ice cold, just like he deserved, he stood there until all sexual thoughts of cupid bow lips and that hot little tongue had dissipated from his mind.

 

Then he turned off the shower and grabbed a towel, he needed to stop thinking about the younger man, he had know Jared for less than a day and already he couldn't get him out of his mind.

 

He dried himself off and stepped into his clean night clothes, he wasn't going to think about Jared anymore, he was gonna lay down next to Danny, hold her tight and forget all about him.

 

He walked to the bedroom and opened the door softly to not disturb the sleeping woman, he smiled as he saw her curled up near his side of the bed, he hand of his pillow and he walked over to the bed.

 

He was stupid, he loved his wife, she had been his best friend through high school and they had married when they were 22, they had the perfect life, the perfect house and the perfect marriage.

 

He lay down beside her and cuddle up to her, Jared the furthest thing from his mind as he fell asleep.

 

But his subconscious had other ideas as it made him dream of wide smiles and cute dimples, made him see hazel eyes and large hands gripping his waist, his mouth moving in his sleep, a perfect replica of the movements that Jared had pulled from him when he kissed him and the entire night all that floated around in his head was one single name.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: and so it continues  


* * *

Chapter 2:

 

 

“I’m gonna see Chris before work today” Jensen said as Danneel placed a glass of OJ in front of him “get a once over, you know”.

 

Danneel frowned and placed a cool hand on his forehead “are you ok” she asked in a worried tone of voice “you don’t feel like you have a fever, or anything” and her cool fingers stroked his cheek.

 

“No, not a fever” he said “but the last week… I’ve been feeling kind of off or something” and he took a sip “I just wanna get checked out, make sure it’s nothing”.

 

Danneel sat down across from him and smiled sweetly “I see” she said “would you give me a call after you see Chris?” she asked “just so I know that you are A okay”.

 

Jensen chuckled and stood up “I will” and he walked over to her “It’s probably nothing” he said and kissed her cheek “but it’s better to be safe than sorry, right” he said and downed the last of his OJ.

 

Danneel smiled and nodded “true that” she joked and squeezed his arm “you have a good day, ok” she said.

 

Jensen chuckled again and smiled “I always do, you to, ok” he said “oh, and don’t let that asshole of a boss get you down, you’re work is awesome”.

 

Danneel giggled and ducked her head “thanks, I’ll see you tonight, ok” she said and he nodded at her “I’ll be home in time for dinner” he said.

 

“Good” she replied “we’re having steak” and chuckled at her husbands delighted face “now I know why I married you” he joked.

 

She slapped his thigh and gave him a mock pout “hey, I’m more than a piece of meat, you know” she said and he patted her head “of coarse you are dear” he said “you make good mashed potato’s as well”.

 

She pushed him away gently and slapped his but “go get your ass in gear, Mr Ackles” she said and he grinned “yes, ma’am” and he saluted mockingly.

 

Jensen grabbed his briefcase and like every morning he made his way out to the car and turned the radio on.

 

He called the office in the car, to let them know he was going to be later than usual, Kristy told him not to worry and that she would let the bosses know.

 

He thanked her and shut the phone when he was about to turn into the driveway of Chris’ place, there were no other cars in the parking lot.

 

He got out of the car and walked over to the one story building and pushed the large white doors open “Jensen” the woman behind the desk smiled and stood up to come and hug him “good to see you again”.

 

Jensen smiled and hugged the woman back, his arms wrapping around her slim waist “Sam” he said and pulled her tight against him “it is so good to see you again”.

 

Samantha smiled and patted his chest “I hope this is not a business meeting” she said as she looked him over.

 

Jensen smiled hesitantly “actually” he started “it is, so I was wondering if Chris was available”.

 

Sam frowned and nodded “yeah, let me get him on the com” she said and walked back behind her desk “Dr Kane, could you please some to the waiting area”.

 

Seconds later the door opened and the only doctor alive who wore a Stetson to work walked into the room “Jenny” the man said cheerily and hugged Jensen “damn, boy, it’s good to see you” and he gave Jensen a big smile.

 

Jensen returned the smile and hug “Chris” he said “good to see you too, you got a minute?” he asked.

 

Chris nodded and looked over to Sam “Sammy, my love” he said “hold my calls and ask my upcoming appointment to wait for a moment, would you?”.

 

Sam nodded “sure thing, Chris” she said.

 

Chris manoeuvred Jensen into his office “you know the drill” he said and Jensen nodded, his shirt already half open as he walked over to the bed covered with a thin layer of paper towel.

 

“So” Chris said as he snapped on a couple of gloves “bend over” and he laughed at the startled look on Jensen’s face “boy, I can’t believe you still fall for that one” he teased and walked over to Jensen.

 

Jensen sent him a glare “shut up, you freak, and just give me a damn physical” and that got Chris’ attention again “yeah, what’s up with that by the way?” he asked.

 

Chris sat down on a stool in front of Jensen and grabbed his stethoscope “you never get sick, and now you want an exam?”.

 

Jensen huffed “I’ve just been feeling kinda off lately” he confessed, so… could you take a look at my… heart?” he asked feeling stupid.

 

Chris raised his brow “heart?” he parroted “you think there’s something wrong with your heart?” and he placed the tips of the stethoscope in his ears “tell me what you’ve been feeling”

 

Jensen took a deep breath and Chris listened to his heartbeat “I’ve been feeling strange pulls in there, you know” Jensen said “and then part of my body start to tingle, like there’s… I don’t know, insufficient blood flow or something”.

 

Chris nodded and asked him to take a few deep breaths “can you tell me what you were doing when you got the tingling sensation, and where you got it?”.

 

Jensen frowned “I was in the kitchen..” but Chris cut him off with a laugh “no, you moron” he chided “I mean which body part”.

 

Jensen blushed “my mouth” he said and Chris inspected his lips “well, both your freakishly pretty mouth and your heart are in excellent shape” he said “what were you doing?”.

 

Jensen blushed again “kissing, I was kissing” and Chris smirked “you lucky bastard, that the wife still gives you tingles after all these years”.

 

Jensen frowned again “no, you see, that’s why it has to be something medical” Jensen said “I love Danneel”.

 

Chris chuckled “well apparently you do” he said and teasingly pulled Jensen’s lower lip “getting all tingly over the missus, don’t explain why you came here though”.

 

Jensen sighed “because I wasn’t……. it wasn’t Danneel who I was kissing” he confessed and ducked his head in his hands.

 

Chris looked up in surprise “excuse me?” he said and tilted Jensen’s head up “who were you kissing then?”.

 

Jensen blushed “Jared” was all he said and Chris raised his brow “Jared?” he asked “that sounds like a guys name” he said carefully.

 

Jensen grunted and averted his eyes “it is… he is, a guy I mean” and he blushed “he’s this new kid at work, and he, we laughed and we went to dinner and there was coffee and kissing”.

 

Chris chuckled “wait” he said, turning serious “you went to dinner with him?, Jen, what the fuck?” and Jensen nodded his head “crazy, right” he shot back.

 

Chris nodded his hear and then stepped closer to Jensen “Jen, tell me what the hell is going on” he demanded.

 

Jensen sighed and looked away “I want this guy” Jensen confessed “fuck, I’m married but every time he even come’s fucking near! me it’s all I can do not to jump his bones”.

 

Chris chuckled softly “damn, son” he said “I know you had your little ‘I might be gay’ thing back in college but…” and he stilled.

 

Jensen’s head shot up “wait, gay? What the fuck you talking about, Chris?” he asked “I’m not gay”.

 

Chris snickered and shook his head “no you’re not, but you’re definitely bi” he said and took Jensen’s chin in his hand “I remember Tom, Jen” he said “and the way you talk about this kid, tingles, heart palpitations, that’s attraction, right there”.

 

Jensen cursed “I’m goddamn MARRIED, Chris” he yelled “I can’t…” and he lowered his voice “I won’t risk throwing nearly ten years of my life down the drain because I can’t keep my dick in my pants because of some damn guy”.

 

Chris sighed “no offence Jen” he said “but you and Danny…. When’s the last time you guys had sex?” he asked and Jensen blinked “what the hell does that have to do with it?”.

 

“Just tell me” Chris prompted and Jensen thought about it for a moment “I guess, a couple of weeks… but we’re married, it’s not about the sex, it never has been with me and Danny”.

 

“That’s because there’s no goddamn PASSION!, Jen” Chris practically screamed “and yeah, maybe I should have fucking spoken up at the damn wedding to object, but I figured that it was your choice”.

 

Jensen fumed “I fucking well was my choice, Chris” he replied “Danny’s been my best friend since the third grade, the only girl I ever cared about”.

 

Chris sighed “and shouldn’t that have been the biggest clue, Jen”he said “you never even looked at other girl, but you damn well noticed Tom when he came into the picture, what are you so damned scared of?”.

 

Jensen huffed “I’m not scared of anything…”but Chris cut him off “bull shit” he said “Jen, I’ve kept my mouth shut for yen years,= and how long have you known this guy, a week?” he paused for a moment “have you ever felt those tingles for Danny?”.

 

Jensen nodded furiously “yes” he said “of coarse I did, now leave it alone, I just wanted to know that I was ok, physically speaking, you’re not a shrink Chris” and he buttoned his shirt “so don’t act like one”.

 

Chris raised his head “ok, easy” he said “you came to me pal, I’m just giving you my opinion”.

 

Jensen sighed and nodded “yeah, sorry” he said “I know you have my best interests at hears Chris, I’m just kinda confused at the moment”.

 

Chris smiled softly ‘if you ever have any questions, or need to talk, just know that you can always come to me, I won’t judge, promise”.

 

Jensen hugged Chris “thanks man” he said and smiled “but I have to haul ass, Bill will have a shit fit if I’m not in before lunch”.

 

Chris chuckled and waved Jensen off together with Sam “see you around sweetie” she said and he smiled at her as he got into his car “later, Sammy” he said and started the engine.

 

The drive to work was somewhat uncomfortable, he now knew that it wasn’t medical, and he knew he was stupid for even thinking it was, but he was so damn scared.

 

He adored Danny, hell his parents adored her and they were heavy religious and they did not tolerate gays, that’s why he was so happy to feel the way he did about Danny, because no other woman had made him feel anything.

 

There had been a short moment in college with Tom, where he thought he might be… but he had shoved that away and he had married Danny, they might not have a passionate marriage but theirs was based on a deep and comfortable friendship.

 

Chris had been very right though, the feelings he got when Danny walked into a room were nowhere near as powerful as the feelings he got when Jared was around him, Danny’s smile didn’t make his stomach do a happy dance like Jared’s.

 

Jensen parked his car in the company lot and closed his eyes for a moment, his hands clenched around the wheel and he took a few deep breaths.

 

He wasn’t gonna let some guy he barely knew ruin his life, he had worked hard for his job, for his family and damn it if he was going to throw it all away for a whim.

 

His mind was set and he got out of the car “Jen” he turned around and saw Steve walking over to him “hey, man” Jensen smiled.

 

Steve shook his hand and grabbed his arm “So, What is it I hear about changing buildings?” he asked as they bot got on the elevator.

 

Jensen jumped off into an entire story about how Bill wanted to change buildings because this one didn’t have the right feel “while I think this one is perfect, it caters to all our need” Jensen said and Steve agreed with him.

 

They rode up on the elevator, Steve getting off one floor sooner than Jensen as Chris worked in admin, which was on another floor.

 

Jensen nervously did the last floor by himself, the only thing worse than riding an elevator with lost of people to see you freak out, was riding an elevator by yourself.

 

He got off on the 14th floor and stepped out of the too small metal box “morning, Jeany” he greeted one of the new callcenter employees.

 

At first he had hated that the call centre was on the same floor as him but once he got used to it he kinda liked having so many people nearby, there was always one to talk to.

 

He walked into his office and frowned as he saw an unfamiliar mug sitting on his table, he picked it up and lifted the lid “hmmm” he mumbled as he sniffed up the rich aroma of the black brew.

 

He took a sip and startled as a voice came from the doorway “thought you might like that” Jared said as he casually leaned against the doorjamb.

 

Jensen nearly sputtered coffee all over his desk and burnt his tongue “Jesus” he said as he carefully put the cup down “we should get you a fucking cat-bell to wear, at least that way you won’t cause me any heart attacks”.

 

Jarred stepped further into the room “sorry” he said and walked over to Jensen, handing him a napkin “didn’t mean to spook you”.

 

Jensen took the napkin and looked up, once again he was startled at how gorgeous Jared was, he seemed to get more beautiful with every passing day and every nerve ending in Jensen’s body was highly attuned to that fact.

 

“You didn’t have to bring me coffee” Jensen said “I can get my own form Bea” and Jared smiled “it’s my own” he said “I made an extra large pot today and I had some left” he paused for a moment “I thought you might like it”.

 

naturally Jensen’s head took that as a que to replay the kiss in Jared’s apartment and he blushed crimson as he could almost feel Jared’s lips on him “thanks, Jared “ he replied “that was very nice of you”.

 

Jared frowned at the neutral tone of voice, Jensen had taken to talking to him like that, at first Jared hadn’t done anything because Jensen was married and he wasn’t a home wrecker, more than often he caught Jensen staring at him.

 

He knew he should just leave the man alone but for some reason he sought him out every time he was at work, coming into Jensen’s office for bogus questions, bringing him coffee or something, and he noticed that every time he did, Jensen would flush and start to stutter.

 

Jared knew Jensen liked him, and he couldn’t help but want the man for himself, there was just one thing that prevented him from doing anything drastic, and that was that gold band around Jensen’s finger.

 

“My pleasure” Jared said as he watched Jensen bend over and set down his briefcase, and yeah, it really was his pleasure, the man had the most perfect round ass known to men, and it was a shame for an ass like that to be wasted on a woman.

 

“Jensen” Bill poked his head around Jensen’s door “oh, I’m sorry” he said as he noticed Jared “are you in a meeting?”.

 

Jensen shook his head “no, Jared was just…. He just needed to ask me something, what is it, Bill”.

 

Jared waved a goodbye and saw that Jensen was doing his best to keep his attention on his boss.

 

Jared walked back to his cubicle and sat down next to Sandy “hey, girl” he said and patted her thigh “anything interesting happen”.

 

He had became friends with Sandy as soon as he sat down next to her on his first day of work, she was an aspiring dancer but she needed to finance that hobby so she took the job at the company.

 

Sandy smiled at him “and, are you any closer to landing the boss-man” she joked “you know, I heard from Bea that he and his wife are like best friends, when I asked her what that meant, she told me that she saw them together a couple of times and there was no spark, what so-ever”.

 

Jared fumbled with his headset “don’t get my hopes up, San” he said “he’s married, like he’s ever give that up for me”.

 

Sandy patted his head compassionately “you just have to corner him and make him face the fact that he want’s you bad, you know” and she giggled “or you could just strip for him in his office, I have a feeling you’re packing quite a body underneath all those layers”.

 

Jared smirked “sorry darlin” he drawled “you’re not gonna see it, I don’t swing that way” and she chuckled in response “just use it to your advantage, I say” she said “noting harder to resist than a nice hard body…. I guess that goes for both men and women”.

 

When lunch came around Jared went to Jensen’s office and knocked on the door, carrying sandwiches and soda’s “I come bearing gifts” he joked and set the food and drinks down on Jensen’s desk.

 

Jensen eyed the snacks hungrily and smiled “thanks, man” he said “what did I do to deserve all this?” he wanted to know.

 

Jared smiled and sat down “no reason” he replied “I just thought you might like something to eat, and drink”.

 

Jensen nodded and took one of the sandwiches “yeah, thanks so much” he said “been in a meeting with Bill all morning, tedious”.

 

Jared smiled and took a bit himself “I can tell” he said as he watched Jensen wolf down the sand witch “you have a good appetite” as he enjoyed the sight of Jensen wrapping those plush lips around the food and then watching his lips move as he chewed.

 

Jensen smiled around his sandwich “Yeah well” he said after he swallowed “at home, it’s always health food, it’s nice to indulge every once in a while”.

 

Jared tried not to flinch at the mention of Jensen’s home situation, he found Jensen’s wife strange, and he hadn’t even met her, but she was apparently a health freak and wouldn’t let her husband have any coffee, and Jared knew how delicious Jensen tasted after he just had coffee.

 

They ate the rest of the lunch in silence while Jared noticed Jensen throwing numerous glances his way, he’d wish Jensen would just ignore him, show no interest, then he would be fine.

 

They finished up lunch ad Jared reluctantly went back to his booth and tried to get not to aggravated when he got a nagger on the phone.

 

Sandy continued to tease him mercilessly about his crush on Jensen and Jared’s eyes kept flying back to Jensen’s door, hoping to see just a glimpse of the man.

 

The next time Jared glanced at his watch it was almost six and most of the other employees had left the building already.

 

He got up and gathered his things, shutting off his computer so he could continue the next day, stopping as he heard typing from Jensen’s office.

 

Jared peeked his head around the corned and smiled at Jensen’s head as he bent over his papers with an exasperated sigh “come on, workaholic” Jared teased and Jensen’s head shot up.

 

“Jared” Jensen said and rubbed his tired eyed “what are you still doing here?”.

 

Jared smiled and walked further into the office “I could ask you the same thing, come on, we’re the last one’s here lets go”.

 

Jensen looked up and eyed his clock “yeah, you’re right” he said” I should put this file to bed”.

 

Jensen typed in some last alterations and shut down his computer “man” he said as he tiredly rubbed his eyes “I could sleep for a week”.

 

Jared chuckled and patiently waited for Jensen to finish up “well, you can at least sleep for two days” seeing as it was Friday.

 

Jensen nodded and walked over to Jared “well, let’s go so the nightshift can have the building all to themselves” Jensen said and he made his way over to the elevator.

 

Jared stepped in behind Jensen and pressed the button for the ground floor “going down” Jared said jokingly and winked as Jensen’s cheeks reddened a little.

 

Around the 8th and 7th floor the elevator started to make a strange sound and then with a large burst it stopped somewhere between the 7th and 6th floor.

 

Jensen´s eyes widened in shock and he looked at Jared `what did you do=` he asked, panic lacing his voice `Jared, what the hell did you do`.

 

Jared didn´t answer and just picked up the emergency phone `Yeah, the elevator stopped, around the 6th and 7th` and he looked at Jensen `and hurry, please, I have a phobic man in here who looks as if he might start eating his way through the metal`.

 

Jensen shot Jared a glare `that is NOT funny, Jared` he said `what if something happens` and his eyes widened even more `what if the cable breaks and the elevator crashes the remaining distance, huh` and he paced the small box `we´re gonna die if that happens Jared!`.

 

Jared looked at Jensen as Jensen started to hyper ventilate and pace the tiny cell of an elevator “Jensen, calm down” Jared ordered, but the shorter man was in full blown panic right now and he coudn’t seem to think straight.

 

“Jensen” Jared tried to reason with a calm voice “Jensen, it’s gonna be ok, they said that it would take a few minutes, but that all was well, just a glitch”.

 

Jensen naturally didn’t listen as he was walking around the elevator like a chicken with his head cut off and Jared realised that the older man real was very afraid at this moment.

 

Jared tried everything to get Jensen to calm down, but he just couldn’t get through to the man.

 

Jensen was getting more nervous by the second and he felt like he couldn’t get enough air, then he was startled as strong hands gripped his arms and slammed him up against the elevator wall, a pair of lean thighs spreading his apart and a hard body was pressed firmly up against his.

 

Jared used his entire body to pin Jensen’s against the wall, his mouth against Jensen’s ear as he roughly whispered “Jen!” and Jensen stilled immediately “calm down, right now”.

 

Jensen didn’t know wether it was Jared’s commanding tone or his body… who the hell was he trying to kid, the second Jared had pressed up against him, Jared’s body was all he was able to think about.

 

Jared felt the smaller body still and somewhat relax “good boy” Jared muttered into Jensen’s ear, and it didn’t occur to Jensen that Jared should not be calling him boy, he was the elder of the two after all.

 

If he really thought about it he really shouldn’t allow Jared to hold him like this either, but this was what he had been wanting for the past week, what he had been craving.

 

Having Jared pressed up against him like this was doing funny things to his stomach and he felt like his head was going to blow off, his heart hammering in his chest, and really was Chris sure it wasn’t a heart condition?

 

Jensen felt his skin heat up where Jared’s fingers dug into the soft flesh of his waist “we’re gonna be fine” Jared murmured against his ear and Jensen shivered from the sensation of Jared’s hot breath ghosting across his skin.

 

Jared could feel Jensen responding and damn, but he didn’t exactly plan for it to go like this, he had really just wanted to stop Jensen from moving around so much but the moment his body had connected with Jensen it had taken on a life of it’s own.

 

Jared leaned his head down and his felt Jensen’s breath on his lips, he felt the other man’s body heat sear through his clothing and at that moment he wanted to do nothing more than grab on and never let go.

 

Jared smiled a tiny smug grin and ghosted his lips across Jensen, the little smile fading as he noticed Jensen leaning in to him, tipping his head back to meet Jared´s mouth.

 

There was no sound in the elevator besides their heavy breathing and rapidly beating hearts “you called me Jen”.

 

Jared was startled by Jensen’s words, not only did he not expect Jensen to speak, but the words caused Jensen’s lips to move ever so lightly across his “yeah” Jared whispered back “sorry” he added in an unsure voice.

 

Jared felt Jensen’s lips curve into a soft smile “no, it’s ok” he said “not many people call me Jen” he confessed.

 

Jared smiled and he felt Jensen’s lips tremble, they weren’t kissing but it was a very close call, as they spoke their lips brushed occasionally, but neither man seemed prepared to make a move, either forwards or backwards.

 

“Why not?” Jared asked “it’s kinda cute” and chuckled at Jensen’s growl of annoyance ït’s not cute, I’m not cute”.

 

Jared chuckled again and pressed closer to Jensen “I think you’re cute” Jared said and felt Jensen’s body heat up “I think you’re sexy…. And gorgeous and you should me mine”.

 

Jensen gasped, but before Jared could press his lips against Jensen’s they heard the elevator door open and found out that they were on the 6th floor, the doors were just jammed.

 

Jared watched as Jensen stepped away and flew towards the staircase, he needed to have a serious talk with the older man, if he didn’t want Jared for real he should say so because Jared wasn’t going to be some side dish to his marriage and he knew for certain that Jensen was into him, the whole elevator scene just proved that fact.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: sorry for the late update people, I hope you'll like this one  


* * *

Chapter 3:

 

 

Jensen gazed at the papers in front of him, his eyes tired as he had been staring at them all day long “Jensen?” Danneel came into the study, a worried look on her face “Jensen are you ok?

 

Jensen looked up from the paper and smiled sadly “no” he said as he placed his pen next to the papers “no, everything is very wrong”.

 

Danneel came over to him and her eyes fell on the thick stack of papers “Jensen?” she questioned, her eyes sad and uncertain “Jensen, what's this” and she lifted the thick stack from his desk.

 

Jensen lowered his lashed and ducked his head “they're divorce papers” he said softly, not able to look at her and she placed the papers back on his desk “I can see that” she said “but what are they doing here”.

 

The words got stuck in Jensen's throat and he lifted the first page so she could read the names on the file “Jensen Ackles files for div...” her voice broke and she sat down on the side of his desk.

 

They sat there in silence for half an hour, neither of them wanting to speak, neither of them even knowing what to say.

 

Finally she just uttered one word “why?” she asked as she placed a hand on his shoulders “tell me why?”.

 

Jensen heaved a deep breath and tilted his head back so he could look at her “I...., there's...” but he couldn't say the words, couldn't tell her that he fell for another, so hard that even he didn't see it coming.

 

Danneel sighed “who is she?” she asked and Jensen's head shot up “I want to know who she is, I deserve that much”.

 

“Danny” he croaked and he tried to find the right things to say, to tell her that he loved her, that she was the best thing in his life, but that he didn't love her like THAT.

 

“Danny, it's not...... I still love you” he said “but...” and she nodded in understanding, tears dripping down her face and landing on the papers “I know” she said, voice small and shaking.

 

He looked up at her and reached to wipe the tears from her face “I'm so sorry, Danny” he said “so, so sorry” and he stood up to wrap her in his arms.

 

“I knew” came her soft voice “I mean, not to this extent, but I knew there was something wrong, something bothering you”.

 

She burrowed her face in the crook of his neck and clasped at his shoulders “you were becoming more distant, always with your head in the clouds” she said and smiled into his skin “I was missing you weeks ago, you haven't been here for a while”.

 

Jensen cursed silently at having hurt her so much “Danny, I...., you're my best friend, but this” and he indicated the house, their lives “this is not what it's supposed to be like, yes it is comfortable, we don't fight we love each other”.

 

Jensen took a deep breath and pulled away a little “but love should be more, love should be screaming at each other and knowing it will still be alright, love should be all consuming and burning..... we're friends Danny, and we never should have become more”.

 

Danneel sniffed and wiped her eyes “I know” she said “but that doesn't mean that I'm not.... I love you Jen, you're the best man I know” she said and she grabbed a tissue from the box on his desk.

 

Jensen smiled and took the tissue from her “and you're the best woman I know” he replied.

 

She frowned and yanked the tissue from his hands “no, I'm not” she said accusingly “the last few weeks, you've been thinking about someone else”.

 

Jensen ducked his head and blushed “I deserve to know who it is Jensen” she demanded and he knew she was right, they had been friends forever, he owed her more than he could ever repay her.

 

Jensen slowly lifted his head “I.... you're the best woman I know” and he placed a finger on her lips before she could interject “Danny, the... I....” and he took at deep breath “this person” he said softly “his name is Jared”.

 

Danneel gasped and stepped away “what?” she said baffled “a guy?”, the person you're leaving me for, is a guy?”.

 

Jensen nodded and he looked up when she started to chuckle softly “Danny?” he asked, afraid that she had gone insane.

 

Danneel stopped chuckling and smiled “I should have known” she said “since we were little, I was the only girl you ever looked at... and still our relationship was far from passionate, more of a friendly comfortable thing”.

 

Jensen smiled hesitantly “aren't you mad?” he asked and she shook her head “don't get me wrong, I love being married to you, it's comfortable and easy and you're amazing” she said “but maybe you are right, maybe love isn't supposed to be all easy, there should be fights and disagreeing”.

 

Jensen chuckled softly “I guess we both liked being comfortable” he said and she nodded “I suppose so.... what are we going to do?”.

 

He grabbed the papers and opened them “I've had these set up by Jason” he said “I was waiting for the right time, but I guess there is no right time for this, I'm giving you the house” he said “I want to live in an apartment” and he smiled “I just want my personal stuff, the rest doesn't matter to me, they can be replaced and I don't want to bother you by rearranging your life”.

 

Danneel looked at the papers and saw Jensen had already signed them “why now?” she asked “what made you decide to do it now”.

 

 

***************

 

That morning.

 

Jensen walked into the building and hesitated a moment before he stepped into the elevator, the image of Jared pressed up against him still fresh in his mind even though it had happened over a week ago.

 

He waited impatiently until the elevator reached his floor and he got out “morning Bea” he greeted the elderly woman as she passed him in the hall.

 

He made his way to the small cafeteria and poured himself a cup of coffee “better than mine?”.

 

Jensen shivered as he felt Jared step up behind him and breathe against his neck “different” he replied, trying to be diplomatic about it “both good”.

 

Jared chuckled lightly, ever since the elevator incident Jared had stepped up on seducing Jensen, cornering him when he could and taking every opportunity to touch and tease the older man.

 

Jared could feel Jensen crumbling every time he got closer, he knew he was being mean and unfair, Jensen was married after all.

 

But Jared couldn't stop himself, he wanted this man like he had never wanted anything before, and he was sure that Jensen wanted him too, he had heard Bea talking about Jensen's wife, about how they were better off as friends.

 

Jensen slipped past Jared and hurried to his office “work” he said as if that explained it all and he closed the door behind him.

 

Jared smirked and stepped into Jensen's office, not really minding the closed door and the surprised look on Jensen's face “what the hell” and Jensen walked over to Jared.

 

Jared just smiled and slammed Jensen into the wall, pressing his taller body flush against the shorter man.

 

Jensen gasped and gazed up at Jared “what are you doing?” he asked as Jared brought his head down to ghost his lips across Jensen's “I'm not a cheater” Jensen whispered.

 

Jared didn't think Jensen sounded all that sure but he smiled none the less “we're not cheating” he said as he pressed his thigh in between Jensen's.

 

“We're just standing here, talking” and Jared chuckled “just pretend the room is really small, and we have to stand like this” and he placed his hands on Jensen's waist.

 

Jensen's breath was coming faster and his skin was heating up at having Jared this close “I'm married” Jensen tried but Jared was relentless “then don't be” he simply said.

 

Jensen huffed “not that easy” he said and Jared smiled again “but you want it to be?”.

 

Jensen stilled, didn't know how to answer that and was glad that Jared didn't press the issue, his relief turned into tension when he felt Jared hike one of Jensen's leg up to wrap it around his waist.

 

“I love my wife” and Jared just chuckled “I'm sure you do, but do you love her enough... love her like this” and he rocked his erection into Jensen's.

 

Jared smirked into the skin of Jensen's neck, feeling the older man's erection brush against his and he was glad that he wasn't the only one who felt like this.

 

Jensen couldn't stop himself from reaching up and draping his arms around Jared's neck, tilting his head back as Jared nuzzled the side of his neck, brushing soft kisses along the side.

 

Jared let go of Jensen's leg and nearly came when Jensen didn't slide it down but used it to press Jared closer “I knew it” Jared murmured into Jensen's skin “you want it, just as much as I do”.

 

Jensen mewled softly as Jared nipped at the skin of his neck “Jared” his voice pleading as the younger man grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head, he was supposed to be the one in charge here, he was the boss, the elder of the two and yet here he was, meek and pliant in Jared's strong arms.

 

Jared pulled Jensen back and over to the leather chair, Jensen, completely transfixed by the look in Jared's eyes allowed the younger man to pull him into his lap, now her was straddling Jared.

 

Jensen gasped as he felt Jared's erection against his, the fogginess in his brain becoming thicker and heavier as Jared gripped his hips and pulled him closer “come on” Jared edged him on as he sat up straight.

 

Jensen's back was arched a little so he could look Jared in the eyes “Jen” and Jensen's eyes shot to Jared's “you called me Jen” he said softly and Jared smiled “yeah” he stated “got a problem with that?”.

 

Jensen knew it was wrong but he couldn't stop as he leaned forwards and pressed his lips to Jared's.

 

Jared growled and wrapped his arms around Jensen, pulling him flush against him, enjoying the feel of Jensen's hands in his hair and those plush lips on his and he eagerly slipped his tongue into Jensen's mouth.

 

Jared's hands guided Jensen's hips in a rocking motion and Jared groaned at the feel of the smaller man riding him “look so good like this” Jared muttered as he leaned back for a moment to enjoy the sight of Jensen undulating his hips.

 

Jared felt Jensen hesitate once more and before Jensen could pull away he stood up with Jensen in his arms and planted the shorter man down on the desk.

 

Jensen yelped in surprise as Jared pressed in between his thighs and leant down to devour his mouth, licking into Jensen's mouth and sucking his tongue.

 

Jared slipped his hands under Jensen's shirt and stroked silky skin and lean muscles “feel so good” he muttered against Jensen's kiss swollen lips “taste even better” and he licked at Jensen's jaw “baby, I could kiss you forever” and he moved his mouth back to Jensen's.

 

Jensen desperately pulled Jared closer, never in his life had he felt this kind of heat, this kind of wanting and it was burning him, making him itch to have Jared closer, and even though Jared was pressed up against him, Jensen still felt like there was to much space between them.

 

Suddenly Jensen pulled back, Danneel's face slipping through his haze of lust “no” he said as he pushed Jared away and slid off the desk I.... I'm sorry, Jared” and he tried to fix his clothing “I'm sorry, I can't”.

 

Jared tried to catch Jensen's eyes bot the shorter man just looked at the floor of his office “I think you should go” Jensen said softly and he walked over to the door.

 

Jared walked over to the older man and cupped his face “Jen” he whispered hoarsely “I lo... I want you, and I know you want me too, you feel it, dammit Jen, you feel the same way, I can see it in your eyes, taste it in your kiss”.

 

Jensen kept his eyes shielded by his long lashes and opened the door “just go, Jared” Jensen said softly “I'm married, and I'm not a cheater”.

 

Jared hung his head and stepped out of Jensen's office “change your mind Jen” he pleaded “you were made for me.... we were made for each other, you know this!”.

 

Jensen ignored the younger man's pleas and closed the door, effectively shutting Jared out of the office.

 

Jensen turned back to his desk and felt his blood heat up with the memory of Jared, of riding Jared, feeling those large hands on his body, stroking and caressing.

 

He reached over to the phone and rang his friend, Jason, Jason the divorce lawyer, he never knew that he would be grateful to have a friend in that department.

 

“Jason, yeah, that thing we talked about last week..... do it, I'll swing by after work to pick it up” he told his friend and he took a few deep breaths.

 

He spent the rest of the day in his office, even eating lunch there to avoid Jared, he had fallen for the younger man, fast and hard and he knew that if he saw Jared again and Jared would come on to him.... he wouldn't be able to say no.

 

So he stuck it out in his office, waiting for the end of the day so he could go home and face Danneel, he was working on a way to break it to her, but he knew there would be no way to make this easier.

 

********************

 

“So that's what happened” Jensen ended his story to Danneel, he had told her the short version, leaving out the heavy make out session in Jensen's office, no need to hurt her any more than she already was.

 

Danneel wrapped her arms around him “oh, baby” she said as she hugged him close “it must be so confusing”.

 

Jensen raised his eyebrows and pushed her back a little “you're taking this very well” he noted “I mean, not that I was hoping for tears and screaming, but I didn't expect you to be this calm”.

 

Danneel smiled softly “I knew for a while that maybe we weren't right for each other and there is no reason for me to make a drama out of this” she grabbed his hand “I'm still your friend, Jensen and you were right, we are better friends then we are lovers”.

 

Jensen nodded and was incredibly happy to have her be so understanding and he knew that no matter what, the last few years of his life had not been a mistake, marrying her was still one of the best things ever because she was one of the most gentle people he knew.

 

“Danny” he said and pulled her back in “I want you to know that I'll never regret marrying you, you're a wonderful woman, just not the person for me”.

 

Danneel nodded “me too, I'll never regret it, and I want us to still be friends, because we were before we got married and it should not change”.

 

Danneel took a pen and scribbled her signature at the line and smiled assuringly at Jensen “you'll be ok, you know” she said “you're a wonderful person and this... Jared?” and Jensen nodded “Jared knows this to, from what you told me about him”.

 

Jensen smiled and thought about Jared's smile and his laugh and suddenly he couldn't wait until he could see him again “Now” Danneel said “I'm going to bed, you go and think about how you're gonna get your man”.

 

Jensen nodded and watched her leave the study, he knew he was a lucky son of a bitch that he had friends like her and Chris who loved him no matter what.

 

He faxed the papers to Jason and knew that by tomorrow evening the divorce would be a fact and once again he was grateful to have a attorney as a friend to speed the normally long process up a bit.

 

He clicked off the light by the desk and made his way up stairs, he stopped at the guest room and then changed his mind.

 

He saw Danneel look over her shoulder as he opened the door to their bedroom “come on” she said and lifted the blankets in invitation “it's late, you have a big day tomorrow”.

 

He smiled and crawled under the blankets, pulling her small form to him, spooning her like they were so used to.

 

Danneel placed her slender hand on his and patted him softly “it'll be ok” she said again and lifted his hand to kiss his knuckles “thank you” she said “for being honest with me, for not cheating, for being my friend”.

 

Jensen shook his head “no” he said “thank you, you're the most amazing woman I know” and he softly kissed her cheek.

 

He felt her face pull into a smile and slowly the both of them fell asleep.

 

**************

 

Jensen woke and a mixture of dread and excitement washed over him at the thought of seeing Jared today.

 

It was Thursday so Danneel was already at her work.

 

He got out of bed and puttered about in the bathroom for a while, taking a shower and brushing his teeth.

 

He stood in front of his closet trying to decide what he was going to wear today, normally it didn't really matter, nice shirt, tie and slacks, but for some reason today was different, today he had to look good.

 

He grabbed a pair of black slacks and pulled a green dress shirt from the closet, one that Danneel always said made his eyes pop.

 

He opted to go without a tie today and just leave the top button undone, he looked into the mirror and smiled, yeah, he thought Jared would definitely like this.

 

He hurriedly scarfed down some breakfast and stopped by the local starbucks for a large coffee and drove to work with a big smile on his face.

 

He greeted the day shift guards “good morning Mr Ackles” Ben greeted him.

 

Jensen smiled at the guard “morning Ben, how's it going?” he asked and the guard smiled “wonderful Mr Ackles, you seem mighty chipper today”.

 

Jensen grinned “yup” he said “it's going to be a good day” and he got into the elevator, and for the first time he didn't think about crashing as his entire mind was focused on seeing Jared.

 

He stepped out of the elevator and greeted Bea who was refreshing the coffee “morning darlin'” he said and kissed her cheek.

 

The older woman giggled and slapped his arm “you young people” she scolded lovingly as she offered him a cup.

 

“No, thank you, Bea” Jensen said as he declined the coffee, making the older woman raise her eyebrow “are you ok, honey?” she asked “never declined a coffee before”.

 

Jensen smiled and turned to the callcenter “no time today, Bea” he said as he moved away from her “places to go, people to kiss” and he winked at her.

 

Jensen walked into the hall of the callcenter and immediately went over to Jared's usual booth, a frown on his face when he saw the chair was empty and the computer was off “Excuse me, miss?” he asked the girl in the next booth.

 

Sandy looked up and her eyes widened as she saw Jensen “Mr Ackles” she said and stood up “how can I help you, sir?”.

 

Jensen smiled “the guy who usually sits here, Jared” he said “where is he?”.

 

Sandy looked at Jared's booth “I think he quit sir” she said and Jensen's eyes widened “something about not getting along with the boss or something”.

 

Jensen looked at the abandoned booth and frowned “which boss?” he asked and she blushed “I think your name was mentioned a time or two” she confessed.

 

Jensen growled and marched over to Bill's office “out” he barked at the intern that was talking to Bill at the moment.

 

The guy hurried out of the room and shut the door behind him “Jensen” Bill said slightly amused “to what do I owe the pleasure of your sunny company”.

 

Jensen scowled “that kid in call, Jared” he said “a young lady said he quit, is this true?”.

 

Bill shook his head “not entirely” he said “Jared came to me yesterday and told me he wanted to give me his two weeks notice, something about not wanting to work with a certain person”.

 

Jensen blushed and hoped that Bill didn't notice “I told young Mr Padalecki that he should take those two weeks off and postpone leaving our company, gave him two weeks to think it over”.

 

Jensen's head shot up “so he didn't quit?” he asked hopefully”why are you so interested in this kid, Jensen?” Bill asked.

 

Jensen started pacing the room “I need the next two weeks off, Bill” he said “I know I have an ass load of vacation days left from last year”.

 

Bill frowned “ok, take them off” Bill said “I'm thinking you could use a little R&R” and he gazed at the nervous man in front of him “care to let me in on your little secret?” he asked and Jensen's head shot up “how do you feel about gay people, Bill” he asked out of the blue.

 

Bill lifted his brow “I'm fine with gay people, Jensen” he said “I have a gay uncle, hell everyone has a gay uncle” and he smirked “but what does that have to do with you, if you don't mind my asking”.

 

Jensen took a deep breath “I filed for divorce” he said and looked at his boss “and while we're on the subject, how do you feel about relationships amongst personnel?”.

 

Bill's brow nearly shot to the back of his head “Jensen, you aren't making any sense, what are you talking about.

 

Jensen stopped pacing and smiled confidently “when I come back from vacation.... I plan on having one, a relationship I mean, with Jared”.

 

Bill gaped at him “you're gay?” he exclaimed and Jensen smiled “I guess” he answered “but just for Jared” and he chuckled “he's a real go getter, that kid”.

 

Bill smirked “I suppose he is, if he got you that riled up” the older man said and he clasped a hand over Jensen's shoulder “I've known you for a long time Jensen” he said “and as long as you keep it professional in the office, you can do whatever you want with your personal life”.

 

Jensen smiled and hugged Bill “my work won't change” he promised “but now I have to go and find a certain someone”.

 

Jensen stormed out of the office and was stopped by a tiny hand on his arm, he looked down and recognised the girl from before “sir?” she said as she stopped him “If you're looking for Jared, he's not at his apartment”.

 

Jensen frowned “where is he then?” he asked and the girl smiled slightly “he's with his parents” and she grinned wider “in San Antonio, Texas”.

 

Jensen gawked at her “he went to Texas” and she nodded “damn” he cursed “I guess I'm gonna have to stop by my house and pack a few things then”.

 

Sandy smiled wide and nodded “sir” she said stopping him again “good luck” and she gave him a sweet smile “and sir, bring some flowers for his mamma, it never hurts to suck up to the mamma”.

 

Jensen laughed and nodded “you know” he said “I like you, and I will definitely take that advice”.

 

She smiled once more and he waved at her as the doors of the elevator closed on him.

 

“Mr Ackles” Ben said surprised “that was quick, sir” and Jensen smiled “yeah” he said “I just remembered I forgot something, left it someplace”.

 

Ben chuckled “where sir?” he asked and Jensen smiled widely “in Texas, apparently” he said and hurried out the building to his car.

 

He drove home in record timing and quickly packed a bag and wrote a note for Danneel;, so she wouldn't worry about him.

 

He also took the time to call Chris and tell him what was going on, that resulted in a 15 minute long lecture of 'I told you so's' and 'you should always listen to your smart doctor friend, you dumb ass'.

 

After he finally hung up the phone he sighed and grabbed a couple of CD's from the den, so he wouldn't be without good music on his little road trip.

 

He threw his bags in the car and checked to see if he had everything, his phone, his wallet and id, cash, credit cards, clothes.

 

He sighed and got in the driver seat “damn boy” he muttered “hat to go and drag his hot little ass all the way to Texas” and he started the engine.

 

He looked back at his house once more and smiled, silently saying goodbye to the life he led for ten years, not regretting that it was over but looking forward to a new life, hopefully with a 6'4, hot, tall friendly giant, if he had a say in it.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: hand in the air for my new beta DeansSceneLova. I hope y'all apreciatewhat she's done, I know I do :D  


* * *

Chapter 4:

 

 

Jensen rubbed his tired eyes as he drove along a highway, it was dark but he wanted to make it into Texas so he would be able to see Jared tomorrow.

 

Not seeing the younger man was killing him and he wanted to apologise to Jared, to explain himself and beg Jared to come back to the company, to him.

 

The white striped on the road flashed by and he sang along to a song on the radio, they were nearing Texas so the stations became more country with each mile he drove.

 

He took a sip from his coffee and sighed as the warm brew woke him up a bit, not wanting to fall asleep behind the wheel.

 

He drove and drove until the point where he decided that after this he was taking the bus to work for the rest of the year, so sick and tired of driving.

 

He nearly screamed with joy when he passed the sign 'Welcome to Texas' and he pulled into the first motel he saw.

 

Some rundown place with a blinking sign, but it had a bed and a shower and that was all he needed at the moment.

 

He paid for the room and drug his bags inside, he looked around and frowned at the carpet that was so ugly and stained he was afraid to take off his shoes.

 

He shrugged out of his clothes and made his way to the bathroom, sighing as he stepped under the hot spray of the shower.

 

Washing his hair quickly and shaving under the spray of the shower so he could just go to bed.

 

He dried himself off and pulled on a pair of clean boxers, he sighed happily as he lay down on the bed, pulling the sheets up and resting his head on the lumpy pillow, but he didn't care.

 

Jensen was a sleep the second he turned off the light and he dreamt of hazel eyes and a wide smile.

 

He awoke with a start as the alarm on his phone went off, he had set it at noon so he was plenty rested.

 

He showered again, this time taking a little longer as he thoroughly washed himself and took a careful shave.

 

He splashed on come cologne and pulled on the last pair of clean clothes he had with him, he turned in the key and threw his stuff in the back of his car.

 

He took out the nav system and keyed in Jared's address, the device whirred and plotted the fastest route, only a couple of hours before he got there.

 

He pulled up onto the highway and started the last leg of his journey, stopping once to fuel the car and grab something to eat.

 

The nav system indicated that he was about to turn into Jared's street, there were nice houses here, not to posh but nice and cosy, lived in.

 

He pulled up across from Jared's house and just sat in his car for a moment, contemplating what to do.

 

Could he just ring the bell and expect Jared to be all smiles and kisses? Probably not.

 

He got out of the car and checked his appearance in the window, adjusted his hair and straightened out his clothes as much as possible.

 

He slowly made his way up the driveway and over to the front door, when he got there he just stood there for a moment to gather his thoughts.

 

Then he scrounged up every ounce of courage and rang the bell, it took a few moments but after a while the door opened and revealed a middle aged woman with a smile on her face and crinkles around her eyes.

 

She took him in and smiled “hi, darlin'” she drawled “what can I do for you?”.

 

Jensen's brain shut down for a moment, this was Jared's mother.... she would probably hate his guts, if Jared had told her about him.

 

“Sir?” her voice came and he shook his head “I'm sorry, Ma'am” he said “my name is Jensen Ackles, and I was wondering if Jared Padalecki lives here?”.

 

The woman smiled and grabbed his arm “oh, Jared's told us lots about you” she cooed and drug him into the house.

 

Jensen was pulled into a kitchen and placed on a chair “you've driven all the way?” she asked and he nodded “you poor thing” she said and placed a tall glass of milk in front of him.

 

“Jared'll be home in a few minutes” she said and gave him a couple of cookies “his daddy took him to the batting cages, boys will be boys, is what I always say”.

 

Jensen smiled at her and thanked her for the refreshments, he liked Jared's mom, she was sweet and outgoing, but he should have guessed that, she did raise Jared after all.

 

“Oh, my manners” she said shocked and grabbed his hand “I'm Sherry, Jared's mom” and she smiled.

 

Jensen smiled and shook her hand “nice to meet you, Mrs Padalecki” he said and she huffed “oh, please” she said “call me Sherry, Mrs makes me feel so old” and she winked at him.

 

He chuckled and she sat down across from him “so” she said “you've come for my son?”.

 

Jensen nodded his head, she deserved the truth “I..... I love your son, Mrs... Sherry” he said and blushed “I, he.. I couldn't just let him leave without telling him”.

 

She nodded her head “Jared told us a little about you” she said “about how he fell in love with you, a married man” and she rose her brow.

 

Jensen blushed once more and fished a couple of papers out of his bag and once again thanked god for giving him a friend like Jason.

 

Sherry took the offered papers and read through them, a small smile forming on her face “but what if Jared decides he doesn't want to be with you?”.

 

Jensen shook his head “it doesn't matter, I fell for someone else, it wouldn't have been fair to her”.

 

Sherry nodded her head “good answer” she said and smiled “so, you really love my son?” she asked and Jensen nodded “but you've only known him for a short while” she said.

 

Jensen ducked his head and blushed “sometimes you just know, ma'am” he said and took a sip of his milk “I knew the second I saw Jared, I just needed to get my head smacked a few times to stop acting like a jerk”.

 

She giggled “I have a feeling my son doesn't think you're a jerk” she said.

 

Jensen chuckled “well, Jared sees the good in people, I guess” he said and finished the last cookie “thank you” he said “for being so nice, so understanding, I understand where Jared get's his gentle nature from”.

 

Sherry laughed “thank you” she replied “but trust me, he can be stubborn too, he got that from his daddy”.

 

Jensen laughed and looked up as the front door opened and voices were heard, Jensen could clearly distinguish Jared's voice, the other must belong to his father.

 

Sherry frowned as the two men didn't immediately enter the kitchen “Gerry, Jared” she called out “we have a guest”.

 

Jensen stood up as a tall man entered the kitchen with a wide smile on his face and Jensen knew instantly that this was Jared's father.

 

“Gerry Padalecki, call me Gerry” he said and shook Jensen's hand 'nice to meet you, son”.

 

Jensen smiled and shook Gerry's hand “Jensen Ackles, it's a pleasure to meet you, sir” he replied as he looked past Gerry's shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of Jared.

 

“Ah” the tall man said “Jensen, my son has told me a lot about you, married, are you?”.

 

Jensen smiled at the not so subtle question “recently divorced, actually” he said and pointed at the papers still on the table “seems that I'm not really cut out for that kind of life”.

 

Gerry noticed Jensen's stare past his shoulder and smirked “I see” he said and sat down next to his wife “our son has taken quite a liking to you”.

 

Jensen turned and looked at Jared's father “well sir” he said “I've also taken quite a liking to your son” and he smiled “it's kind of the reason I'm here”.

 

“Jensen?” Jensen turned around as he heard Jared incredulous voice from behind him and he smiled at the younger man “hey” he replied softly.

 

Jared's eyes were as wide as saucers and his mouth was slightly open in amazement, Jensen stepped forward and placed his fingers underneath Jared's chin, pushing the younger man's mouth closed “you're gonna start catching flies” he joked softly.

 

Jared's eyes were flickering across Jensen's features “you're here” he stated dumbly “I mean, here.... in my house”.

 

Jensen smiled and nodded “yeah” he said “you see, there was this thing and I just couldn't be without it, just took me a while to realise”.

 

Jared blinked and frowned “what?” he asked and Jensen chuckled “and here I thought you were a smart man” he joked.

 

Jared shook his head, showing that he didn't understand and Jensen laughed softly “you, you dumb ass” he said warmly “I didn't want to be without you”.

 

Jared's eyes widened even more and his mouth fell open again, making Jensen laugh “you're gonna dehydrate if you keep doing that” he said and cupped Jared's face “I'm sorry” he said and stroked Jared's cheekbone “I'm so sorry”.

 

Jared's dad cleared his throat and Jensen took a step back, a blush on his face as he gazed at Jared from under long lashes.

 

“Maybe Jensen would like to see the garden” Sherry suggested.

 

Jared was still to overwhelmed and gazed blankly at his mother “huh?” he asked and she chuckled “you know” she said “the garden, with that comfortable bench... where no one will disturb you”.

 

Jared finally shook out of his daze and nodded “yeah” he replied “thanks mom, that's a great idea” and he grabbed Jensen's hand “come on” and he dragged the shorter man to the garden.

 

Jensen followed Jared and he allowed the younger man to sit him down on a double rocking chair and watched as Jared sat down next to him.

 

“Where's Danneel?” Jared asked and avoided Jensen's eyes.

 

Jensen smiled and laced his fingers with Jared's “I don't know” he replied “probably celebrating the divorce with her friends”.

 

Jared looked up “oh” he said blankly “which one of her friends got divorced?” he asked and Jensen chuckled.

 

“None of them” he replied “Jared” and he tilted Jared's head so the younger man had to meet his eyes “me and Danneel got divorced”.

 

Jared's eyes widened comically “what” he said breathlessly “I mean, I'm sorry.... no I” but he couldn't get the words out.

 

Jensen smiled and cupped Jared's face with his other hand “you know” he said “this whole insecure you, it's kinda freaking me out” and he smiled.

 

Jared blinked a couple of times and then pulled back “yeah, well up until a few minutes ago I thought I was pining after a straight man who doesn't want me”.

 

Jensen chuckled “pining, huh” he teased and that earned him a slap on the arm from Jared “don't get all smug, you asshole” he quipped.

 

Jensen smiled softly and squeezed Jared's hand “well, you see” he said “there is this guy I know, tall, sweet, funny, friendly, fucking hot” and he smirked “I work with him and he turned my world upside down”.

 

Jensen used both hands to cup Jared's face “and when he left..... he took my heart with him, so now I'm here and I'm not going home without either one”.

 

“Are you serious... about this, I mean” Jared asked “about us, I don't want you to wake up in a few weeks and realise that you still love your wife”.

 

Jensen smiled “ex-wife” he said “and me and Danny, we're not meant to be, I like guys” and he paused for a moment “Danny was the only woman I ever liked, but...there were a few guys I liked in college”.

 

Jared raised his brow “so... you're what, bi?” he wanted to know.

 

Jensen shook his head “Gay, I think” he replied “me and Danny wasn't really about sex, we had been best friends since primary school, she was just the only woman I could stomach marrying I guess” he explained “my parents expected me to marry a woman, start a family”.

 

Jared nodded “and how do they feel about you being gay?” he asked “I mean, it's quite a shock to take, especially after such a long time of being married”.

 

Jensen smiled “I drove over here” he said “and I called my parents in the car..... I'm gonna have a phone bill higher than the empire state building” and he chuckled “but they are ok, not thrilled or anything, but they don't hate me”.

 

“That's good” Jared said “it's important to have the support of your family”.

 

Jensen nodded “it is” he said “and I'm glad they've taken it so well, a lot better than I expected anyway's” and he smiled softly.

 

Jared stood up from the chair and paced across the lawn “and now what?” Jared asked “why are you here?”.

 

Jensen sighed and also stood up “isn't that obvious?” he asked “I'm here because I love you, because I want you” his tone desperate, wanting for Jared to understand “I mean, did you not get the whole 'you stole my heart' bit?”.

 

Jared turned to Jensen a wide smile on his face “yeah” he replied “but I just wanted to hear it again”.

 

Jensen's jaw dropped and he smirked at Jared “you little son of a...” but Jared pulled him in and slammed his mouth on Jensen's, effectively shutting the older man up.

 

Jensen sighed and arched into Jared's kiss, clutching the younger man tight against him and tangling his hands in Jared's soft locks.

 

Jared growled as he felt Jensen's long fingers in his hair and he sat down in the rocking chair, letting Jensen straddle him.

 

Jensen pressed his hips closer to Jared's wanting friction as Jared practically ate his mouth “shit” Jensen muttered when Jared moved to kiss his neck “uhn, Jare, you feel so.... oh, so good”.

 

Jared smiled against flushed skin and licked the bite mark he just left on Jensen's neck “god, I wanted you to come for me.... dreamed of you showing up on my doorstep” Jared muttered “never, never in a million years, did I think you actually might”.

 

Jensen chuckled and pulled back cupping Jared's face “I'm full of surprises” he said smiling “you're gonna have to get used to that”.

 

Jared laughed and kissed Jensen again, slipping his tongue into Jensen's mouth and licking every inch he could reach.

 

Jensen moaned and opened his mouth wider to give Jared the access he wanted, loved the feeling of those big hands gripping his hips, that hard body pressed up against his and that talented mouth kissing him breathless.

 

“Jared?” Sherry's voice sounded from the doorway “is Jensen staying for dinner?”.

 

Jared smiled and canted his head back “yeah mom” he said “thanks” and he turned towards Jensen “there's no way I'm letting him go now” he added softly.

 

Jensen smiled and rained kisses down on Jared's cheeks and nose, licked at the tip and made the younger man giggle “I think I like this Jensen” Jared said smiling.

 

Jensen grinned back at him and nodded “I like this Jensen too” he replied and caught Jared's lips again.

 

Jared grabbed Jensen's ass and pushed his hips up, pressing his denim-clad erection against Jensen's “god, I want to fuck you” Jared muttered and sucked on Jensen's earlobe “I can't want to get you naked and hard, in my bed”.

 

Jensen chuckled and got up out of Jared's lap “as long as you know” he said as he walked back towards the house “that you ain't getting any as long as we're in your parents house”.

 

Jared pouted and Jensen grinned “sorry, baby” he said and Jared smiled at that “but when we finally cross that line I wanna be able to hear every moan you make and I want to scream your name without worrying about any audience”.

 

Jared growled and pressed up behind Jensen “god, you and your damn mouth” he grunted as he nipped at the back of Jensen's neck.

 

Jensen chuckled and proceeded Jared into the house “down, boy” he joked as they entered the kitchen.

 

Sherry was cooking dinner and she looked up as the two men entered her domain “boys” she greeted them “I assume you worked things out?”.

 

Jensen nodded “yes, ma'am” he replied and smiled as Jared laced their fingers together.

 

Sherry nodded over to the table “you left the papers there, honey” she said and looked at Jensen “I suppose you want to keep those safe”.

 

Jensen smiled and grabbed the papers off the table “thank you” he said and folded the papers so they could fit into his bag.

 

Jensen looked up as he felt fingers wrap around his “are those...” Jared trailed off as he gazed at the papers.

 

Jensen nodded and held them out so Jared could take them “yeah” he replied “it's official, I have a friend who's a divorce attorney.... he made it happen a little faster as a favour to me”.

 

Jared took the papers and flipped through them and Jensen chuckled “what, you didn't believe me?” he asked and smiled.

 

Jared shook his head “no, that's not it” he said “it's just.... seeing this, you did this for me?” he asked as he looked into Jensen's green eyes.

 

Jensen smiled softly and nodded “maybe for myself too, but yeah” he said “you were the main reason for filing the papers”.

 

“Sorry, mom” Jared said and pulled Jensen close, he slid his hand to the nape of Jensen's neck and pulled him close for a soft kiss.

 

Slipping his tongue into Jensen's mouth and revelling in the taste of the older man “thank you” he whispered “god, you have no idea how much I wanted this”.

 

Jensen smiled and touched the side of Jensen's face “I think” he said shakily “that I have a slight idea of how you feel”.

 

Jared turned to his mother and smirked “sorry, mom” he said “I just had to do that”.

 

She smiled understandingly “I know dear” she said “sometimes your father says things that make me want to do just that”.

 

Jared chuckled “TMI, mom, ok” he joked and Sherry laughed “young man” she said “where do you think you came from, huh”.

 

Jared's face turned to one of mock horror “ew, mom” he joked “you know as well as I do that the stork left me on your doorstep, you and dad don't have.... you just don't ok” and he shuddered “at least not in my mind”.

 

Sherry chuckled and patted her son on the head “oh, honey” she mused “the stork didn't leave you on the doorstep, he left you on the roof and then you fell.... on your head” and she kissed his cheek.

 

Jensen held his stomach as he laughed when Jared let out a protesting “hey” at his mothers words “I did not fall on my head as a little baby”.

 

He glared at Jensen and teasingly poked him in his side “are you laughing at me?” he teased “are you?”.

 

Jensen nodded and chuckled “I'm sorry dude” he laughed “but you should have seen your face”.

 

Jared grumbled a bit and sat down, his arms crossed and a stubborn look in his eyes “you're all mean and I don't like you!” he said mock petulantly.

 

Sherry chuckled again and walked out into dining room “behave, young man” she called across the room “or I'll send you to your room”.

 

Jensen walked over to Jared and bent over to kiss those pouting lips “little kid” he teased as he licked Jared's bottom lip.

 

Jared smirked mischievously and pulled Jensen in “I'll show you, little kid” and he devoured Jensen's mouth, licking and sucking at that plush bottom lip.

 

Jensen growled and ended the kiss “I just told you” and he nipped at Jared's lips “you're not getting any while we're in your parents house”.

 

Jared stood up and pulled Jensen in close “well that's just unfair” he said as he nuzzled the side of Jensen's face “you come here and tell me you love me, kiss me” and he pressed a quick peck on Jensen's lips “and the I'm not allowed to touch you?”.

 

Jensen chuckled and wrapped his arms around Jared's neck, loving the fact that Jared was so much bigger than him.

 

Jensen never thought he would get turned on by the fact that Jared made him look small, that he would love it so much that he almost disappeared in Jared's embrace.

 

Jared tipped Jensen back as he kissed him, slid his hands underneath Jensen's shirt to get to the silky skin “god” he murmured “you feel so good, so fucking soft”.

 

Jensen chuckled, here he was loving the fact that Jared made him feel al girlish and now Jared was telling him he felt like a girl, too”.

 

Jensen answered Jared's kiss and loved how attentive Jared was, Jared kissed like he put his entire being into it, kissed with his mouth and hands and body, didn't leave one nerve of Jensen not singing for more.

 

“Boys” Sherry scolded gently “not where the food can see, ok”.

 

Jensen blushed furiously but Jared just laughed and dragged Jensen to the living room “she loves you” he quipped.

 

Jensen frowned “she hardly knows me” he said and they sat down on the sofa, Jared laced their fingers together and smiled at Jensen “trust me” he said “she loves you”

 

Jared turned on the TV and they sat there quietly watching the news, fingers laced and Jared kept stroking the palm of Jensen's hand.

 

Jared turned to face Jensen “Jen?” he asked “are you really sure about this?”.

 

Jensen sighed slightly and grabbed the back of Jared's neck “yes” he said forcefully “now, I want this insecure Jared out of the way and I want my cocky 'to hell with all' Jared back, ok”.

 

Jared laughed and shook his head “are you sure you want that Jared back?” he asked teasingly “that Jared might just kiss you in the middle of the office, or the middle of a busy street”.

 

Jensen smiled and cupped Jared's face “that's the Jared I fell in love with” he said “that's the Jared I can't live without, the Jared I want more than anything”.

 

Jared chuckled and pulled Jensen into his lap “really?” he muttered and licked right behind Jensen's ear “so.... you want me, then?”.

 

Jensen gasped and nodded his head “you positive?” Jared teased “I wouldn't want to freak you out or anything”.

 

Jensen practically purred when Jared sucked on the sensitive patch of skin “yesss” he hissed “god, I want you so bad”.

 

Jared chuckled and placed his mouth next to Jensen's ear “to bad” he said “because some guy, no clue to who he is, told me that I can't fuck my boyfriend while we're in my parents house”.

 

Jensen grumbled a bit “what a dumb ass” he muttered against Jared's mouth “who would say such ludicrous things”.

 

Jared chuckled and nipped at Jensen's mouth “does that mean I do get to fuck you in my parents house?” he asked and licked into Jensen's hot mouth, playing with his tongue.

 

Jensen chuckled and shook his head “hell no, buddy” he said “like I told you before, there is now way that I'm letting you fuck me while your parents are listening in”.

 

“What if I throw them out of the house for the night” Jared pleaded, only half joking “I'll send them to a movie or something”.

 

Jensen laughed and shook his head “noooo” he said “that's possibly even worse, then they know what we're doing”.

 

Jared chuckled and licked at Jensen's jaw “baby” he mused “they're gonna know that when we get back to the city we're gonna be fucking like bunnies anyway's”.

 

Jensen rose a brow “you're never letting me out of bed, ever again, are you?” he questioned while he sat back down on his side of the couch.

 

Jared smirked and nodded his head “damn right” he said “the second I get you naked and in my bed, I'm gonna tie you to the bedposts and keep you there until I get sick of you” and he smiled “which will be about..... oh, never”.

 

Jensen scowled “how will I shower?” he asked and Jared grinned mischievously “oh, I'll cuff you to me and we can shower together”.

 

Jensen blinked and then burst into laughter “you're a kinky little thing, aren't you?” he teased as he slapped Jared's knee “all with the B and D”.

Sherry walked into the living room and they looked up at her “boys” she said “dinner is ready”.

 

Jared pulled Jensen off the couch and into the dining room where Sherry had prepared a feast, they sat down and Sherry poured them all a glass of wine.

 

She raised her glass and smiled at the people around her table “to all of us, may we live happily ever after” and as they chuckled they clinked their glasses together and took a sip.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: new chppie, hope you guys enjoy :D  


* * *

Dear readers,

 

Ok, so once more I am un-beta'd. reason... my computer is a bitch and it won't download attachments for some reason (truth). then my beta tried to put the files in a normal mail but I just end up have to put all the sentences right again because my mail programme screws it up. personally I didn't find it worth the trouble it put both me and my beta through (we both have lives and more important things to do that adjust files all night).

 

I know that most my readers didn't think I needed a beta, or they didn't think the errors were so bad it made the stories unreadable. For the people who asked me to get a beta, I'm very sorry you guys but it just wasn't working for me so I decided to call the beta quits.

 

I hope this doesn't stop you from reading the stories, if it doesn't, then I'm sorry but that is your choice of course. but if you like the story and find it interesting then you won't let a few mistakes keep you from reading the stories (I know it doesn't stop me from reading other stories).

 

I hope you all respect my decision to not use a beta and I hope you'll all still like reading what I write because you haven't read the last of me :D.

 

thank you for your understanding.

 

hugs 'n kisses AA

 

 

************

Chapter 5:

 

 

Jensen woke slowly, sunlight hitting his eyes as he gazed around the room, he was in the Padalecki's guest room and he and Jared would go home today.

 

He smiled at the thought of spending the next few nights with Jared in motel rooms and he flipped the blankets back.

 

He walked over to the bathroom and took a quick shower, he noted that Jared's door was open and his room empty, indicating that the younger man was downstairs with his parents.

 

Jensen packed his bags and pulled on some clean clothes, Sherry had done his laundry while he was there, under Jensen's protest, but she wouldn't let him do it himself.

 

He closed the zipper and looked around the room one last time, to make sure he didn't forget anything and he closed the door behind him.

 

He bounded down the stairs and was greeted by Sherry's big smile “honey” she greeted him and kissed his cheek “we're gonna miss you so much” and she pulled him into a hug.

 

Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared's mother and hugged her close “thank you so much, Sherry” he said “for everything, feeding me, washing me” and he kissed her cheek.

 

She pulled back and smiled at him “it was my pleasure honey” she said “I'm just glad to see my son smile like that again” she squeezed Jensen's cheek “now, you gotta promise not to be a stranger, you hear”.

 

Jensen chuckled and shook his head “I don't think Jared will allow me” he said “he adores the two of you and I have a feeling we'll be making a lot of trips this way, all be it a little slower” as he shivered at the thought of driving days non stop again.

 

Jared and Gerry stepped into the kitchen and Jared walked up to Jensen to kiss him softly on the lips “morning, baby” he said as he slipped his hand underneath Jensen's shirt.

 

Jensen arched into the touch and smiled “hey” he replied “ready for our little road trip?”.

 

Jared smiled and kissed Jensen's cheek “more than” he replied and stole a piece of bacon from the platter on the table.

 

Sherry slapped his fingers “Jared Tristan Padalecki” she scolded “if you want some bacon you can grab a knife and fork and eat it from a plate like a normal person”.

 

Jensen chuckled and Jared stuck out his tongue “you're supposed to be on my side” he whined and Jensen tugged on a lock of his hair “listen to your mother” he teased.

 

Jensen just laughed and took the offered glass of milk from Sherry “thank you” he said and gave her his biggest smile.

 

They ate their breakfast and Jensen loaded their stuff into the car.

 

Jared hugged his father “see you soon, dad” he said and Gerry smiled at him “you take your time with your new flame, son” he said “we'll be here”.

 

Jensen shook Gerry's hand and Gerry pulled him a few steps from Jared and Sherry, who were saying goodbye.

 

Gerry looked over to his son and then back to Jensen “I don't think I need to tell you to take good care of my son, do I?” he asked and smiled at Jensen.

 

Jensen smiled back and shook his head “no, sir” he replied “I'll treat him like he deserves to be treated”.

 

They walked back over to the other and Sherry pulled Jensen into a tight hug “It was so good to meet you, honey” she said and she cupped his face “I couldn't think of anyone better for my baby”.

 

Jensen hugged her back and stroked her hair “I'm the lucky one” he said “you have raised a wonderful man, and I promise I'll treat him like that”.

 

Sherry smiled and pulled him close again “drive safely” she said.

 

He nodded and moved to the drivers side of the car “we will, and we'll call you as soon as we arrive back home”.

 

Sherry nodded and hugged her son one more time “see you soon, honey” she said as she closed the car door when he sat down.

 

Jared rolled down the window and smiled at his parents “I'll miss you guys” he said as he grabbed his mothers hand through the open window “I'll call soon” he promised.

 

Jensen got into the car and started the engine “you ready?” he asked Jared and smiled as the younger man nodded “yeah” Jared replied “I'm ready”.

 

They waived to Jared's parents one last time and then Jensen put the car into drive and turned onto the road.

 

He watched in the rearview mirror as Jared's parents waited until they were out of sight “I like your parents” Jensen said as he placed his hand on Jared's thigh “they're very friendly people, I guess that's where you get it from”.

 

Jared smiled and grasped Jensen's hand “maybe a little” he said and then the smile turned into a smirk “but trust me when I say I can be very, very naughty” and Jensen laughed as he turned onto the highway.

 

“We have a long drive ahead of us” Jensen said “so I suggest you get comfortable, because in a couple of hours it's your turn to drive”.

 

Jared leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes “tell me when it's my turn” he said and grinned as he felt Jensen pinch his leg “don't you dare fall asleep on me” he threatened.

 

Jared opened his eyes and smiled “okay, because you asked so nicely” he said.

 

The roads were clam, no traffic jams or accidents where they were and Jensen drove at a steady pace.

 

They talked for hours on end, discussing what they were going to do when they got home, what was going to happen between them and how they were gonna work around the fact that they worked together.

 

Jared teased Jensen that he would come into Jensen's office every lunch and they could fuck like bunnies on Jensen's mahogany desk.

 

Jensen growled and told Jared not to put images like that in his mind while he was driving. Unless Jared wanted him to cause an accident.

 

After four hours they switched spots and Jared took his turn driving, they made it out of Texas and by the time they stopped at the first motel they were halfway home, the drive being easier since they could switch when the other would get tired.

 

Jensen paid for the room and Jared carried their stuff inside “god, I need a shower” Jared said as he pulled his shirt over his head.

 

Jensen watched Jared's muscular body and groaned slightly “you're to hot for your own good” he told the younger man.

 

Jared grinned and turned to face Jensen, offering a nice view of his chest “come join me in the shower then” he said “you can live out any fantasy you have”.

 

Jensen shook his head “no” he said “I don't want out first time to be in a sleazy motel room, when we decide to do that, it's going to be in a nice, clean bed”.

 

Jared's eyes widened and then his lips curved into a smile “wow” he whispered “that's.... kinda nice” and he walked over to Jensen “no one's ever really cared where they laid me down before”.

 

Jensen smiled and cupped Jared's face “you deserve more than a bed that's been done god know's what to and a sleazy room in the middle of nowhere”.

 

Jared leaned in and kissed Jensen's mouth “thank you” he said “for caring about things like that”.

 

Jensen pulled Jared close and tilted his head up to kiss the taller man “purely selfish, really” he said and kissed Jared's jaw line “I'm a creature of comfort”.

 

Jared laughed and pulled away from Jensen's grasp “you can take a shower after me, then” he said “I wouldn't want to tempt you to much”.

 

Jensen chuckled “baby” he said “I'm gonna be spending the night in the same bed as you... that's probably all the temptation I need”.

 

Laughing, Jared disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, leaving Jensen in the bedroom with nothing but his own thoughts.

 

After Jared was done Jensen took his turn in the shower and sank down onto the bed with a content sigh.

 

Jared was watching some game show on the small TV and he turned to Jensen when the older man lay down next to him “good shower?” he asked.

 

Jensen nodded, sending little droplets in Jared's direction, making the younger man laugh.

 

Jared pulled Jensen close and buried his nose in the still damp locks of Jensen's hair and breathed in his shampoo “smell good” he mumbled and he nuzzled the side of Jensen's face “all of you smells good”.

 

Jensen smiled and leaned in to Jared's touch “this is nice” he said as he curled up to Jared underneath the blankets.

 

Jared nodded and turned off the TV “Yeah” he agreed “it's been a while since I've done this, you feel good”.

 

They slid down in the bed and Jensen placed his head on Jared's chest “you know” he said “Chris told me I wanted you, even before I admitted it to myself”.

 

Jared chuckled softly “Chris sounds like a smart guy” he said.

 

Jensen giggled “he's a doctor, but he's not the brightest crayon in the box, so to speak” he said “he's been a good friend though, I've known him most of my life, I'd like for you to meet him when we get home”.

 

Jensen felt Jared nod and smiled “I think he's like you, he told me to go after you”.

 

Jared chuckled again and kissed the top of Jensen's head “well, I'm glad he was right, and I'm glad you took his advise”.

 

Jensen sighed “me too” he said “it wasn't hard after I figured out that my heart never beat faster then when I am with you” and he gazed up at Jared “I never felt like this before, Jared”.

 

Jared smiled softly and kissed Jensen's lips “me neither” he confessed “I knew I wanted you from the moment you walked into that room on training day, and I knew I loved you from the moment you smiled at me when I took you out for diner”.

 

Jensen thought back to that night and smiled “your kiss set me on fire” he said “when you put your lips on me that night, I could hardly breathe.... I was so scared of my own feelings”.

 

“I'm sorry” Jared said “I shouldn't have done that” but Jensen shook his head “If you hadn't kissed me I might still be buried so far in the closet that I couldn't see the light”.

 

“I didn't want to lose that sense of normal” Jensen told him “until I realised that normal is just a matter of perception” he took a deep breath “that day in the elevator, I never wanted to kiss someone so bad in my entire life”.

 

Jared chuckled “It took everything I had not to rip off your clothes and take you right there” he said “would have given those guards quite a show” and he chuckled.

 

Jensen burrowed into Jared's arms and rubbed his cheek on Jared's chest “I want you to meet Danneel too” he said.

 

Jared's head shot up and he frowned “your ex wife?” he asked “are you sure that would be a good idea?”.

 

Jensen nodded “she was so understanding” he said and looked at Jared “I think she deserves to meet you, besides, me and Danny have been friends for so long that she would want to meet you”.

 

Jared nodded his head “ok” he said “if you want me to meet her, I will” and he pulled the sheets up higher “how about we get some sleep now, huh” he suggested “we have a long drive tomorrow”.

 

Jensen yawned and kissed Jared's chest “night” he whispered into the warm skin, and he closed his eyes to get some much needed sleep.

 

They slept peacefully until morning.

 

Jensen woke to the sensation of fingers stroking his stomach and a mouth placing soft and gentle kisses along his jaw “baby?” Jared's voice whispered in his ear.

 

Jensen grumbled a bit to waking up and he buried his face in the crook of Jared's neck “nooo” he protested “just five more minutes, mom” he joked.

 

Jared laughed and pulled Jensen close to him “nope” he said “it's time for school and you don't want to be late”.

 

Sleepy green eyes opened and Jared smiled down at the man in his arms “I could get used to waking up like this” he said “you feel nice”.

 

Jensen chuckled and rubbed the sleep from his eyes “you're a morning person, aren't you?” he didn't wait for Jared's answer because he already knew the answer “I hate you” he grumbled and closed his eyes again.

 

Jared chuckled and shook Jensen “hey, no sleeping” he said “we have a long drive ahead of us and I want to get home ASAP”.

 

Jensen threw the blankets back and sat up in the bed “I'm awake” he said not very convincing and he stood up “I'm awake”.

 

Jared stood up laughing and made his way to the bathroom “I'm gonna shower, don't you dare fall asleep again” he warned the older man.

 

Jensen flipped his off and started rummaging through his bag in search for a pair of clean boxers and some comfortable clothing.

 

Jensen took his turn in the shower and when he walked back into the bedroom Jared was already waiting for him, bags packed and room neat again.

 

Jared took the first leg this time and that night they repeated what they did the previous night, Jensen rented a room at a motel and they showered and went to sleep.

 

The morning had Jared waking Jensen up again and this time Jensen did get out of bed immediately, simply because being in the same bed as Jared was getting to him.

 

Jensen didn't want their first time to be in a roach infested motel, where the sheets had suspicious stains and the bed creaked like you wouldn't believe, hell if they tried to have sex in the bed it would probably just give up and break down.

 

This was the fourth and last day of the trip, late that evening they would arrive back home, they were lucky enough to have three days off before they had to go to work again and Jensen looked forward to spend those three days with Jared, in bed.

 

“You wanna take a break” Jared asked Jensen as they neared a gas station.

 

Jensen nodded and gave the signal that he was turning off of the freeway “yeah” he said “let's stretch our legs for a bit, we still got a couple of hours to go”.

 

They parked the car in the lot and walked over to the building to get some drinks and snacks “I kinda like this, you know” Jared said “road tripping with you, I only wish we could take it at a slower pace”.

 

Jensen smiled “yeah” he agreed “we should definitely do this again, only then take couple of weeks for it, you know”.

 

Jared grabbed a couple of bottles of coke and placed them on the counter next to the snacks they had picked out “with an RV or something” Jared joked.

 

Jensen laughed and placed his hand in the small of Jared's back “yeah, can you see it” he snorted “the two of us in an ugly ass RV, please spare me”.

 

Jared revelled in the feeling of having Jensen's hands on him in such a public place and he slung an arm around Jensen's waist “you know you'd love it” ignoring the looks some of the customers were giving them.

 

They paid for the stuff they picked out and walked back to the car, both sipping form a bottle of coke.

 

Jensen placed the drinks and food in the backseat of the car and leaned back against the drivers side door “at least the weathers good” he noted as he looked up at the sunny skies.

 

Jared chuckled “yeah” he said and moved to stand in between Jensen's legs “so, you're so bored we're talking about the weather now” he queried.

 

Jensen grinned and placed his hands on Jared's waist “I have to talk about something to keep from molesting you at a truck stop” he said and pulled Jared in closer.

 

Jared rested his hands on the car besides Jensen's head and leaned in close enough to feel the shorter man's breath on his face “maybe I'm okay with you molesting me” he whispered.

 

Jensen spread his legs further apart so he could feel Jared's groin press against his “I don't think you'd appreciate it if we'd drop down onto the asphalt and started to make out.... gonna leave a bitch of a burn”.

 

Jared chuckled huskily and ghosted his lips across Jensen's “we really need to get home” he stated, and he licked his way into Jensen's mouth.

 

Jensen moaned and opened his mouth so Jared could have the access he needed and he tangled his fingers in Jared's hair “hmmm, we still have a couple of hours left to drive” he muttered when Jared fastened his mouth on Jensen's pulse point “and we're probably gonna be to exhausted when we get home to do anything about this” and he purposefully rubbed up against Jared's erection.

 

Jared growled low in his throat and wrapped on of Jensen's leg around his wait “I have no problem whatsoever against taking you right here, up against this car”.

 

Jensen groaned into the searing kiss and shook his head “me neither.... but I think those truckers in the gas station, might”.

 

Jared pulled back and ran a hand through his hair “I hate this” he said “we need to get home so I can spread you out on my bed and fuck you silly”.

 

Jensen let out a frustrated sigh “get you ass behind the wheel and let haul ass home, ok” he said and jumped into the passengers seat of the car.

 

Jared chuckled “eager” he said and his eyes narrowed “I like that”.

 

They arrived at Jared's apartment around six that evening, traffic had been light and Jared had probably broke all land speed records getting them home.

 

Jared jumped out of the car “I called Chad, he's staying with his girlfriend tonight, so we have the place to ourselves”.

 

Jensen got out and followed Jared up the stairs “perfect” he said “we wouldn't want to keep Chad awake with out moaning and groaning”.

 

Jared laughed as he opened the door to the apartment and pushed Jensen inside “easy there, pal” Jensen joked and he dumped his bags on the couch “we got time”.

 

Jared nodded his head and threw his bags in one of the bedrooms “how about you take a shower and I order us some take out?” he asked.

 

Jensen plucked at his sweat soaked shirt and nodded “I think that's the best idea you've had all day”.

 

Jared winked at him and smirked “wait a couple of moment” he said “I'm gonna be having even better ideas, most of them end with you sprawled beneath me.... naked”.

 

Jensen chuckled and disappeared into the bathroom to wash the grime from his body and he smiled as he smelled the scent of Jared's shampoo.

 

He made quick work of drying himself off and found that Jared had placed a pair of sweats, clean boxers and a shirt on the little stool in the bathroom.

 

He pulled on the garments and walked out of the bathroom “you're turn” he said as he walked into the living room.

 

Jared stood up and smiled “you look good in my clothes” he said as he took the soft fabric of the shirt between his fingers “smell good, too” and he placed a soft kiss on Jensen's neck.

 

Jensen pulled away and scrunched his nose “yeah, and you don't” he said as he pushed Jared away and gave him a wicked smile “go wash up, cave man” and he patted Jared's ass.

 

The younger man laughed and made his way over to the bathroom “I ordered Chinese, hope that's ok?”.

 

Jensen nodded and sank down onto the couch and grabbed the remote “go shower” he said “or else the food will be here and cold when you get out”.

 

Jensen opened the door when the delivery guy came and paid for the food, he called Jared and they both ate in silence while they watched an old rerun of Friends.

 

After they had finished their dinner Jared stood up and walked back to his bedroom, he emerged a few minutes later and called Jensen “babe” he said, getting the other man's attention “come here for a sec”.

 

Jensen walked into Jared's room and his eyes widened as he looked around, the bed was drawn open and there were lit candles scattered across the room “Jay” he breathed as he stepped further into the room “this is...”.

 

Jared stepped up behind Jensen and wrapped his arms around Jensen's waist “so, I take you like it?” and Jensen nodded, leaning his head back against Jared's shoulder.

 

Jared gently spun Jensen around so he could kiss the shorter man, he swallowed Jensen's soft moans as he licked at the plush bottom lips of the older man.

 

Jensen raised his arms and wrapped them around Jared's neck, playing softly with the hair in the nape of his neck.

 

Jared slipped his hands underneath the faded shirt Jensen was wearing and pulled it up a few inches “please tell me I can undress you now?”.

 

Jensen chuckled softly and raised his arms in the air as answer, Jared growled and pulled the shirt over his head and threw it across the room “god, you're so gorgeous” he said as he ran his hands over Jensen's chest.

 

Jared pulled back for a moment and took off his own shirt, pressing their naked chests together he dropped his hands down to the top of Jensen's sweats and pulled the string loose.

 

Jensen felt his sweats slip down his legs and he stepped out of them “you too” he said as he reached for Jared's pants “off” he demanded.

 

Jared did as Jensen said and quickly divest himself of his pants and shorts and he slowly pushed Jensen towards the bed.

 

Jensen startled as he felt the edge of the bed hit the back of his knees and he slowly crawled back on the bed, his eyes never leaving Jared's and he motioned for Jared to follow him.

 

The taller man slid onto the bed and crawled up Jensen's body, trailing wet kisses along the way “taste good” he muttered around one of Jensen's nipples “can't get enough of you”.

 

Jensen's hands slid over Jared's skin, grabbing arms and shoulders and stroking hard muscles and soft skin on the way.

 

Jared pulled Jensen's boxers off his hips and with that the last barrier between them had gone, they were flush against each other, skin against skin.

 

Jared moaned and claimed Jensen's lips in a passionate kiss, licking and sucking at the talented mouth while he ran his hands all over Jensen's body, wanting to map out every inch of freckled skin.

 

Jared's hand slipped down and wrapped around Jensen's leaking cock “no” Jensen muttered and grabbed Jared's wrist “no, no foreplay.... I want you in me, now!”.

 

Jared growled at the order and reached over to the nightstand to grab the bottle of lube “needy, huh” he whispered hotly in Jensen's ear as he licked and sucked at the sensitive lobe.

 

Jensen nodded his head “now, fuck me”.

 

Jared chuckled lowly and uncapped the lube “just relax” he said as he felt Jensen tense slightly “I'm gonna make it so good for you”.

 

Jensen took a deep breath and allowed Jared to spread his legs, felt large hands on his thighs and opened them wide, so Jared could reach in between them.

 

He yelped as he felt two slick fingers press against the tight opening of his ass and he flicked nervous eyes over to Jared.

 

Jared gave him a comforting smile and pressed the tip of one finger into the tight opening “good” he cooed “that's good, breathe deeply for me, ok”.

 

Jensen nodded and tried to even out his breathing, but it was hard with Jared's finger now completely in him and he yelped again when Jared moved it in and out “easy” Jared soothed “I'm gonna stretch you first, get you open before I feed you my cock”.

 

Jensen gasped as he felt the finger pass over a small bump inside and sent him arching off the bed, his eyes closed tightly and his chest heaving to get the oxygen he needed.

 

Jared pulled his finger out and replaced it with two, slowly pushing them inside Jensen's body, watching the reaction of the other man closely, being careful not to hurt him to much.

 

Jared worked Jensen open, scattering kisses on Jensen's trembling thighs, making sure to press his thrusting fingers into Jensen's prostate and enjoyed it when Jensen's hole tightened around his fingers when he did that.

 

Jensen was gasping and moaning, the pain had subsided and he was urging Jared for more, begging for him to slide on in.

 

Jared replaced his two fingers with three and growled when Jensen spread his legs wider and pushed down on his fingers, mouth open and filth spilling from between plush lips.

 

Jared took out his three fingers, unable to wait any longer and reached for a condom “no” Jensen's hand grabbed his wrist once more and stopped him from rolling the rubber down his cock.

 

Hazel eyes widened and he gazed at Jensen “are you sure” he said as he held up the slick piece of latex.

 

Jensen nodded his head and took the condom from Jared and threw it across the room “god know's I don't have anything... and I trust you, you're clean.... right?”.

 

“Yes” Jared whispered, his voice caught in his throat “yeah” he said a little more clearly “I'm clean”.

 

Jensen smiled “I wanna feel you” he whispered and pulled Jared down on top of him “I wanna feel nothing but you” and he caught Jared's mouth in a dirty kiss.

 

Jared groaned into Jensen's mouth and reached for the lube “god, I want you.... so bad” and he uncapped the bottle.

 

He poured a liberous amount of lube on his head and smeared it over his cock, coating the shaft with the lube.

 

He leaned over Jensen and hiked on of Jensen's legs over his shoulder “it's gonna feel a bit uncomfortable at first” he warned “just relax, and breathe deeply”.

 

Jensen nodded curtly and placed his hands on Jared's biceps “I'm ready” he muttered and he gazed trustingly into hazel eyes.

 

Jared slowly guided his cock into that tight hole and he had to grit his teeth so he wouldn't just plunge into that hot body, watched the tiny hole as his cock disappeared into Jensen's welcoming body.

 

Jensen's eyes were closed tightly and Jared could see that he wasn't really enjoying it, he bent closer and let Jensen's leg slide sown to wrap around his waist “hey” he said, demanding Jensen's attention.

 

When he knew the older man was looking at him he smiled slowly “tell me when you need me to move, ok” he said.

 

Jensen smiled grimly “I'll tear in two if you'll move, Jared” he said tightly, but Jared just smiled because he knew it would change.

 

He was balls deep inside Jensen now and he placed kisses on Jensen's chest and swirled his tongue around Jensen's nipples.

 

Jensen felt his body slowly relax around Jared's cock and a slow burn started in the pit of his stomach, seeping out to his limbs and warming his entire body.

 

He could feel Jared's cock deep inside his body and he was aware of every single nerve in his body as Jared's hands wandered across his skin.

 

Jared shifted his legs a bit and Jensen arched into the movement as it sent Jared's cock head skipping past his prostate “that” he moaned out “do that again”.

 

Jared grinned and rolled his hips slowly into Jensen's “Like that” he asked teasingly as the older man arched into him once more, showing him he had hit that spot again.

 

Jensen tightened his legs and wrapped his arms around Jared's neck again “move: he growled out as he canted his hips up into Jared's.

 

The pain had nearly vanished and left nothing but an itching, burning sensation and he felt like the only way to relieve it was for Jared to move.

 

The younger man slowly started to thrust his hips and slide his cock in and out of Jensen “fuck, you're so goddamn tight” Jared drawled, his Texas thick as the passion grew between them.

 

Jensen twined his fingers in Jared's hair and pulled the younger man's lips down so he could ravage his mouth, his body shaking with the force of Jared's thrusts.

 

Jared felt Jensen's thighs tremble around his waist, the strain on the muscles to much, the force of the movements shaking the shorter man's body.

 

Jared placed his mouth on Jensen's pulse point and started sucking as he canted his hips to hit that spot that made Jensen arch off the bed, feeling Jensen's hole tighten each time he hit the target and he felt like Jensen's ass was jerking his dick.

 

Suddenly Jensen cried out, his eyes squeezed shut and his head tilted back as he screamed Jared's name, Jared's eyes widened as he felt a sticky hot fluid in his stomach, he gazed into lust blown, green eyes and licked his lips.

 

Jensen had just come from nothing but Jared's cock in his ass and the friction of their bodies rubbing together and it nearly blew the top of Jared's head off “fuck” he muttered and licked at Jensen's mouth “that...., god, that was the hottest thing I've ever seen.

 

Jared growled as he felt the tight muscle flutter around his cock and he lifted Jensen's legs so they were almost pressed against his chest, Jensen's body limber and pliant in the aftermath of his orgasm.

 

Jared increased the force of his thrusts and started working towards his own orgasm, the fire in the pit of his stomach turning into a blazing inferno as he felt Jensen's hand's grab his ass and forced him to thrust harder.

 

Jensen was letting out little mewling sounds every time Jared pounded into his body, Jensen going on sensory overload as Jared's cock relentlessly teased his prostate and Jared felt the body beneath him shiver.

 

Jared felt his balls tingle and he lowered his head to kiss Jensen “Love you” he muttered “god, love you so fucking much”.

 

Jared felt his orgasm hit him and he slipped his tongue into Jensen's mouth as he felt his release shoot into Jensen's ass.

 

Jensen growled when he felt liquid heat spread through his ass and Jared's cock twitched in his ass as it spurt Jared's come into him.

 

Jared's hips stuttered in aftershock and he sank down on Jensen's spent body, he buried his face in Jensen's sweat slicked neck and licked at a salty drop “you ok?” he whispered.

 

Jensen slowly nodded his head and released the tight hold of his legs on Jared's waist “yeah” he said “never felt better”.

 

Jensen felt his skin burn and the dull throb of his ass, puffy and fucked out by Jared's cock, his muscles were sore and his leg muscles twitched due to the change of pressure.

 

Jensen nuzzled the side of Jared's face and placed kisses on Jared's damp hair “If I wasn't bowlegged before” he said breathlessly “I would be now, damn boy”.

 

Jared chuckled softly and caressed Jensen's sides “god, it never felt like that before” he said “so intense, so close... you were so close to me”.

 

Jensen nodded his head, his eyes drifting shut, the previous days and their little sexcapade finally catching up to him.

 

He carded his hands through Jared's damp locks and traced random patterns on his strong back “thank you” he whispered “thank you far making it like this, making it special”.

 

Jared moved to lie beside Jensen and pulled the other man against him so they were spooning “best I've ever had” Jared confessed “and not just because the sex was awesome, but because I never felt this close to anyone before” and he kissed Jensen's shoulder “thank you for wanting to wait”.

 

Jensen laced their fingers together and burrowed back into Jared's strong embrace “love you” he muttered, his sleep clogged brain barely functioning, but before he drifted into a deep sleep he still smiled when Jared returned the sentiment.


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: hi guys, this is the last chapter, it's very short because after I looked at the story I really felt like chapter 5 should have been the end. but this is a little epilogue  


* * *

Chapter 6: Epilogue

 

 

Jared nervously rubbed his hands together, Jensen was sitting in the drivers seat and turned onto a driveway of a small, but nice looking house.

 

“We're here” Jensen said as he gazed over to the younger man “are you ok?”.

 

Jared nodded his head “yeah” he said “I'm fine, It's just.... it's your ex, you know” he said “you left her for me, it's kinda awkward man”.

 

Jensen chuckled and got out of the car “come on” he said and made his way to the door.

 

Jared slowly followed and felt his heart pound in his chest as Jensen rang the bell, the door opened and a small woman with reddish hair stood in the doorway.

 

There was a smile on her face as she pulled Jensen into a hug, Jared felt a small stab of jealousy as he watched them smile and talk to each other, the ten years marriage showing in how well they knew the other.

 

Jensen reached back and held out his hand “Jared, this is Danneel” he said as he pulled Jared closer “Danneel, this.... is Jared”.

 

The woman smiled and shook his hand “nice to meet you Jared” she said “Jensen has told me a lot about you”.

 

Jared gazed over to Jensen and smiled softy “he has, has he?” and he smiled at Danneel “he's told me a great deal about you, to”.

 

Then Jared's innate goodness took over and he found that he really liked Danneel, she was a friendly and down to earth woman, who didn't take life all to seriously.

 

Jared allowed her to give him a tour of the house and laughed when Jensen protested when the baby pictures came out.

 

Danneel explaining that she and Jensen went way back and that she and Jared should have lunch sometime to share all the embarrassing stories they had on Jensen.

 

All in all he realised he had no reason to fear Danneel, she seriously just wanted Jensen to be happy.

 

Before they left Danneel took Jared away for a moment “you take good care of him, now” she said “he's a great guy and he deserves all the happiness in the world”.

 

Jared nodded and kissed her cheek “you are the most awesome woman in the world, you know” he said “he's lucky to have you as a friend”.

 

Jared was glad that Jensen had insisted he meet Danneel, she was a friendly and sweet woman and he hoped she would find love just like he and Jensen had.

 

The rest of the day was spent looking for a new apartment for Jensen, which was easier said then done, but they checked out at least 15 places before Jensen found one that he liked.

 

It was a 2 bedroom condo only a 15 minute drive from work and Jensen loved it, he called his realtor and let her know he wanted to place a bit on the house.

 

They were having lunch at McDonalds when Jensen grabbed Jared's hand all of a sudden.

 

Jared looked up “what?” he asked as he placed his nuggets down “everything ok?”.

 

Jensen smiled and nodded his head “yeah” he replied “everything is perfect, except for one thing” and he cupped Jared's face “if I get this apartment, I want you to move in with me”.

 

Jared's jaw dropped and he gasped “are you fucking serious” he asked, his lips spreading into a wide smile “yeah, yes, god a thousand times yes” and he planted a wet kiss on Jensen's lips.

 

They knew they were moving fast but they didn't care, they knew they were made for each other and they weren't willing to give up on the other.

 

They wanted tot spent the rest of their lives together and after Jensen had literally waste 10 years of his life he didn't want to wait another second before starting his life with Jared.


End file.
